Headlock
by AD Axel
Summary: Transported to the world of Transformers, Aurorah has become the interest of many of the mechs, Autobots and Decepticons alike because of a strange energy. It was everything she could've dreamed of. But real life has a nasty habit of making things miserable and she finds out quickly that this new life won't be all fun and games.
1. No Touchy

So people liked Corruption and Rebirth and though we are making another story featuring Ana and Aurorah, I decided to take part of this idea and make a solely Jazz x Aurorah story. The beginning is basically the same but the story is going to be different in the later chapters. I remade it so it only features Aurorah. Lets see how it goes.

This story is renamed Headlock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one: No Touchy<strong>_

Aurorah didn't know what hit her, but she had a headache the size of Jupiter. She rubbed the side of her head as she opened her blurry eyes. Her back was acting like a bitch and she noticed the reason was due to the fact that she was laying on a hard rocky surface.

'_Were am I?_' she groaned to herself and rolled onto her stomach. Placing her hand to the ground she slowly lifted herself to her knees. She looked around, taking in the dusty landscape with the barren trees. The sound of movement to her left caught her attention and she turned to see her cat Deidara sitting up. She crawled over to the confused calico-tortoiseshell and gathered her up in her arms. The cat growled softly but nosed her in happiness.

Standing up, Aurorah had to fight the wave of nausea before she was able to start walking. She had to find out where she was and what happened. She didn't remember anything before waking.

"This is going to be a long day Deis." She whispered to Deidara and headed to the direction where she could see a city.

* * *

><p>Aurorah licked at a line of vanilla ice cream that was melting off of the cone in her hands. She had been walking around for what seemed like hours now, Deidara perched on her shoulder.<p>

Looking up to the sky, the sun was starting to set and she was pretty sure she was lost. The first thing she had done after she had made it to the city was ask someone where she was. The first person she asked had ignored her and ran off muttering about 'psychos', the second had given her a weird look but told her none the less: the location was Tranquility, Nevada.

_That_ had given her a shock.

Of all the places to mysteriously land, they ended up in the hometown of Sam Witwicky from the Transformers movies? Just the thought of being in the Transformers world made her grin wickedly; oh the things she would do to her favorite bots if such a thing was possible. A mini Aurorah had ran around inside her head laughing evilly.

After that she had just started wandering the town. A Starbucks had eventually drawn her attention and she had sat inside there for a while. She had brought out her phone to check if it was picking up a signal; sadly it wasn't. It _was_ though connecting with the internet. She had shamelessly started to search for her favorite Transformers fanfiction when she was horrified to find .nothing was posted. There weren't even any categories for it.

A deeper perusal of the site had shown that the Transformers fandom didn't even seem to exist. Aurorah had been tempted to angrily throw her phone on the ground she was so mad. Had SOPA already been passed and now certain fanfiction fandoms were being banned? Was the man finally coming down on them?!

Aurorah had then gone to search Google, typing in 'Transformers', 'Cybertronian', and even 'Sunstreaker' and had come up with nothing. Her worst nightmare had come true. Transformers didn't exist. Or SOPA had just decided Transformers was a no-no. But bitch! Her Transformers! She wanted to cry.

She had left the Starbucks and walked until where she was now; a chocolate ice cream cone to help cure her depression. She sighed after she finished the last of the cone and jammed her hands into her coat pockets. It was starting to finally get cold and she was stuck outside in it, lost. Could her day get any worse?

A glint of silver in a lonely parking lot nearby caught her attention. The sight that greeted her eyes was… was… she couldn't even say. Was that really…

"Is that a fucking silver, stingray corvette?! HOLY FUCK!" she cried, making Deidara hiss.

Aurorah slowly crept up to the stingray, her hands twitching from the want to touch it. The glow from the streetlamps above it created a gold glow that bounced off silver-chrome paint, making it shine like it was the Holy Grail.

_Touch it._

_Must. Touch. It!_

Aurorah stood in front of the cars gleaming hood, staring at it as if she could stare into the cars soul. She blinked, missing the car shivering.

"OH MY GOOOOOD!"

Aurorah fell onto the hood; arms spread out, and rubbed her cheek against it in loving caresses. She couldn't believe that she was here, right next to one of her dream cars. A silver stingray corvette! She was in love.

She chuckled to herself with a goofy smile on her face.

'_It's like a dream come true._'

She smiled evilly and slid down the hood of the car.

'_Now, I wonder what would happen if I did…this!' _She didn't know what compelled her. It was just a car. She would admit though that bending down and reaching under the car to grip a thick tube that connected to the engine and rubbing it was probably the most perverted thing she had ever done.

The car gave a loud honk and reversed away from her; the engine sputtering in disbelief. Aurorah sat on her knees and just stared at the car, mouth hanging open and mind frozen. What had just happened? There was no one in that car. What?

Slowly the sound of sliding metal caught her ears and she watched as the car transformed and stood up in front of her. Wheels twisted into place on his feet and the front and tail end of the car moved to create chest, shoulders and back. The head came together, glowing blue optics staring at her, accusation and embarrassment burning behind them.

"What the hell was that?! You can't just go grabbing at a bot's tubing like that! It's rude!"

Aurorah stared up at the bot. The silver bot. The silver Autobot. A fucking Transformer.

And it was Sideswipe.

Sideswipe.

'_Oh my god. I just molested Sideswipe.'_

"Hey, yo, you okay down there?" Sideswipe bent down to her level and waved a servo in front of her face. She came back to herself and realized that she should probably start breathing again. She gasped and went onto her hands and knees.

"Oh wow. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow. No way. Oh wow" Aurorah blubbered, her brain sputtering in an attempt to wrap around this new discovery.

"Huh?"

"Is this really happening? Are you sure you're not a dream?"

Sideswipe stood back on his wheeled feet and put his hands on his hips.

"Well I feel pretty real to me."

Aurorah stood back up on her feet, noticing how she come up to just under his ankle joint and stared up at him with sparking eyes.

"Can I touch you?"

Sideswipe rolled away and stared at her hesitantly. The human had come out of nowhere, rubbed herself all over him, and then groped him, and now she expected him to allow her to touch him again?

"Fine, but no grabbing at anything this time."

Aurorah jumped up and down in excitement and scurried over to Sideswipe. Once she was close to his wheeled feet she brought a hand out and slowly brought it to his metal skin. She slid her hand over the metal and was surprised by the warmth of it even though the air around them was cold. She giggled and brought both hands onto the metal and stood closer to him. Just a little more and…

"Oh no, no, no. I think that's enough touching for now."

"But awwww."

"Nu-uh, no 'but awwww's."

Aurorah grinned anyway.

"Man, Sideswipe, you're just the coolest."

Sideswipe frowned.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

Aurorah froze and cursed.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I just did the one thing self-insert oc's should never do in fanfiction._

"Uhhhhh…"

Sideswipe narrowed his optics and bent down so his face was right in front of hers. She backed her head just a little

"Yes?" He drawled.

Aurorah glanced around her and the thought of running away came to mind before it was squashed under the surety that Sideswipe could easily grab her before she got very far.

"Ummm, well, you see…I'll only tell you if you help me!"

Sideswipe raised an eyebrow ridge. Was this little human serious?

"And what makes you think I won't just force it out of you?"

Aurorah gave a proud smirk at his question.

"Because you're not allowed to hurt humans."

Sideswipe frowned at that. How the hell does she know that? Dammit, now he had to help her. He decided to report in to Optimus before he helped the human.

:_Sideswipe to Optimus_:

It wasn't a second before Optimus replied back.

:_Optimus here. What is it Sideswipe?_:

:_I have a_…: He glanced at the human femme smiling up at him. :…_situation here._:

:_What is it?_:

:_A human knows who and what I am. She seemed to know what I was when I was in my alt form and also knew who I was after I transformed._:

He conveniently left out that she also seemed to know which spots on a mech were more sensitive than others.

:_What? Did she explain how she knew? She could be a serious security leak as well as a danger to herself._:

:_No, she says she'll only tell me if I help her with something_.:

:_Hmm, well agree to help her, but only if it's not against the laws of humankind_.:

:_One more thing_.:

:_Yes?_:

:_She emits this…energy_.:

:_Energy? Do you know what it is?_:

:_No.:_

:_Hmmm_…._well, good luck. Report back in when you find out more. Optimus out_.:

Sideswipe let out a big sigh and glanced back at the human. Why did he always get stuck with the weird ones?

"Alright, get in. Just try not to drool on my upholstery would'ja?" With that Sideswipe transformed back into his stingray alt-form and opened the passenger side door. Aurorah let out a squeal of delight and ran to the corvette as fast as she could. She slid into his leather upholstered seats in bliss. She could keep her hands from wondering over the smooth and surprisingly warm, leather.

Aurorah shivered when the engine purred to life. God if it hadn't turned her on.

"I mean it! No drool! And stop touching me like that!"

Aurorah quickly wiped her mouth and nodded her head, stilling her hands.

"Right, sorry."

"Anyways, I'm going to take you back to base. You gonna finally explain what you need help with?"

"Well, I may or may not have been transported here from an alternate dimension where things that kinda exist here never used to exist there."

"What?"

"And I may or may not know about you guys because the cartoon in question that existed back in our world may or may not have been all about your race and history."

"What?"

Awkward silence passed between the two. The only sound was the quiet hum of the engine and wind passing over the car. She couldn't stop her hands from roaming this time.

"You're joking right?" Sideswipe asked, ignoring the pleasant feel of the humans femmes hands smoothing over his interior. Damn her!

"I swear, scout's honor." Course she had never been a girl scout in her life, but Sideswipe didn't need to know that.

"If you say so, now which—" Sideswipe paused. "Slag!" He sped up exponentially sending Aurorah and Deidara flying back into the seats.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

Sideswipe growled.

"Barricade!"

Aurorah's eyes widened. She turned around in the seat to look out the rear view window. Sure enough there was a Saleen Mustang police cruiser speeding behind them. She flinched and Deidara yowled when the mustang rammed into Sideswipe's rear bumper, the action jarring them.

"No. Way."

"Yes way, now hold on!"

Aurorah's heart raced as Sideswipe sped down the narrow streets, dodging cars by mere millimeters in his attempt to escape the Saleen mustang.

For what felt like hours they drove till the sound of perusal died away. She looked through the rear view window and couldn't find the mustang anywhere in sight.

"Did we lose him?"

"I think so."

"Oh good."

She slumped back into Sideswipes leather seats and let out a deep sigh. At least Barricade wasn't after them anymore.

"I don't think he'll give up that easily. I need to get you back to base as soon as possible."

Aurorah nodded, unable to speak. She could only bring Deidara into her lap for comfort. Sideswipe looked on through his dashboard and felt bad.

He'd get her to base safely.


	2. Reassurance

Chapter two is pretty much the same. Third chapter should be a little different.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Reassurance<strong>_

It had been another slow moving couple of hours before they finally landed. The bounce from the landing jostled Aurorah out of the light doze she was in and she let out a curse. An indignant hiss from the seat next to her informed her feline companion did not approve of the sudden movement.

As soon as the plane stopped, the guards who were with her escorted her onto land. The smell of sea salt filled her nose and the wind brushed through her hair. Aurorah's attention was drawn to the massive hangers that were standing alone on the island they were on. Planes and helicopters could be seen sitting off to the side of one, all lined in rows. Soldiers weaved in between the crafts, shouting directions and orders to one another. Off to the other side of the main hanger she could see soldiers doing drills and making laps around a large circle.

What caught her attention the most though was the hanger that the soldiers were guiding her to. The side she were facing basically had no wall; the door was the whole opening. Past the opening multiple catwalks could be seen filled with desks, computers, and screens; technicians working at different stations dotting along them.

It was the shine of paint that drew her attention to the cars; a black Topkick and a red and white Hummer rescue vehicle were parked next to each other. On the other side from them a yellow Chevy Camaro and the silver stingray that was Sideswipe were parked. And right in the middle was none other than the blue Peterbuilt semi with red flame decals. It was Optimus Prime himself.

"Wow."

Awe washed over her and her eyes were drawn to the Peterbuilt when it started to transform. Parts slid apart, metal grinding on metal and gears turned as the semi was rearranged. It was like a giant robot rubix cube. Soon enough Optimus Prime was standing in front of her, the other Autobots not far behind.

"Hello, and welcome to NEST." Optimus greeted, his voice flowing over her like silk. She quivered on the spot from the sheer sound of it though Deidara hissed.

"I believe your name is Aurorah? Sideswipe has told me of what has occurred today." He sent her sympathetic looks. "I'm sorry that you had to have your first encounter with us in such a violent manner."

Aurorah shrugged and looked at Optimus from under her eyelashes. He was so big and magnificent. Like a Cybertronian version of a Greek god. All fine muscles and beautiful build. Granted his muscles weren't made of flesh but that was beside the point.

"It's alright." She muttered.

Ratchet came up beside Optimus and walked closer to the girl. "Though I am weary to believe it, Sideswipe is convinced that you are…from a different dimension as he puts it." He gave Optimus a considering look. "Are you sure we should believe her? Though it's hard to believe they could be spies, dimension traveling is just so…farfetched, even for us."

Optimus sighed and gave the girl a gentle smile. "Sideswipe believes she is telling the truth, so I will take his word for it until there is proof otherwise. We should welcome newcomers to this world as we were once in their position as well."

Ratchet sighed, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his fingers. He almost reminded the Aurorah of a disgruntled mother. "If you say so Optimus."

Ironhide grunted. "Hah! I still say she'll be nothing but trouble!"

Sideswipe grinned. "Oh please, you old slagger! You're just saying that because I was the one who brought them here. Sorry to disappoint you but my wonderful influences don't work that fast."

Ironhide only grumbled under his breath. Aurorah grinned at that. Oh Ironhide was right to be afraid of her; the tricks she had up her sleeve. She could imagine it now; her and Sides pulling all kinds of pranks on Ironhide. Tar and feathers, pink paint, bird droppings. She had a creepy grin on her face.

"Hah, I told ya! Look at that face! She's gonna be nothing but trouble!" Ironhide was pointing at Aurorah's creepy smile and she was quick to hide it and put on an innocent face.

"Hush now Ironhide. No need to point fingers yet." Optimus patted Ironhide's shoulder before turning back to the girls.

"For the time being we believe it would be best if you were to stay on base where we could protect you as well as give you a place to stay." He bent down on one knee to look Aurorah more in the eyes.

"So please, consider this as your home while you're here."

Aurorah smiled. "Thanks Optimus!"

* * *

><p>The first thing in store for the Aurorah was a trip to Ratchet's medbay. Her brain gave little whimpers. The horror stories she read about that place. It was always so funny but now faced with the real thing…suffice to say it was no longer a funny matter. She stood in front of the huge sliding door, not making a move to do anything to announce her presence.<p>

She jumped when it slid open without her touching it. Ratchet stood just on the other side, staring down at her with a smirk on his face. "No need to be so scared. I'll only get mad if you annoy me; promise." He said to her. "Now before I start, I just want to let you know this exam is slightly invasive."

Aurorah thought about it. "Well…okay."

"Come on then." He brought his hand down to Aurorah's level and she climbed on without needing any prompting. Ratchet carried her until he reached a huge, metal berth and gently set her down. He then walked away from her to gather the tools he needed.

Aurorah had to admit; she was nervous. She had never had a physical exam in her life and she suspected that this was going to be just like one of those. She gulped when he turned around bringing a small device attached to the ceiling down.

"Now in order for this device to work properly I'll need you to remove any clothing you have on. It's usually only used on Autobots…but I'm sure it will work the same when reading humans."

Aurorah's eyes widened. "W-what? I have to get naked? B-but, why?" Ratchet brought the device down to her eye level; it was a deceiving metal box of about two feet in height with an ominous metal rod sticking out of it.

"This here will send out a field of energy of its own to break down whatever molecular code is in its path. Anything other than the thing you want read, like clothes, will confuse the device and interpret the foreign objects as part of the whole. Plus it's a pain to sort through." He explained.

She nodded and hesitantly reached for her shirt. She could do this. If she could handle being at the dentist, she was sure she could handle this. She brought the material up over her head and blushed when her bra was revealed. It was a purple pushup with black bow designs. She then pulled of her skater shoes; the metal sent shiver up her spine when the cold seeped through her socks. She unzipped her jeans and shimmied out of them revealing purple and black lace boy shorts. She glanced up at Ratchet and found him staring straight at her, a hand under his chin, making a humming noise in thought.

She blushed and slowly reached for her bra, heart beating fast at undressing in front of Ratchet, despite the fact that he was a medic. She unclasped the bra and slid the straps off of her shoulders, making sure to keep the cups over her breasts. She hesitated before dropping it on the pile that the rest of her clothes had created. She gulped and slid her underwear off as well in one quick motion. She stood naked and blushing in front of Ratchet, her hands covering her breasts and lower region while he stared her down.

"Hmmm, interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Hmm? Oh, the varying sizes of breast among the femmes of your species; while some have small to medium breasts, other like you have larger ones. Many femmes of other species all have roughly the same size. I just thought it was an interesting fact. Now onto that scan."

Aurorah blushed beat red at having her breasts examined so closely and fidgeted nervously. "Now I need you to lie down on the berth while I scan you."

She looked down at the berth and stared at the cold metal. She moved her clothes below her before lying flat on it. No way was she going to lie on that cold bed, butt fuck naked. She jumped when she felt Ratchet attach something onto her left nipple.

"What the hell?!" She stared at the small plastic pad that was stuck to her breast in astonishment, until Ratchet stuck one on her left nipple.

"Ratchet!" She cried in embarrassment, covering her chest in an attempt to deter him.

He glanced at her as if he hadn't just touched her boobs. Granted he was a medic, but still, he should have warned her first. "Hmmm?"

"Why…why did you put those on my nipples?"

"I get good readings from them." He said simply.

There was silence before Ratchet attached another sticky to her temples. She sent him a glare before pouting and looking away. He continued to apply stickies onto her skin until she was covered with at least a dozen white pads. After he was through with the pads he attached wired clips to the small pieces of metal on each one. He stood over her after he was done.

"Now stay as still as you can while I turn the machine on. It'll send slight charges through your body so you should feel a little tingly while it's on."

Aurorah gulped before she nodded for him to continue. She could do this. She deal with being naked in front of a giant metal alien and then tested on by some strange machine. No problem. She shut her eyes and clenched her fist.

'_Happy thoughts, just think happy thoughts. Better yet, find your happy place. Nothing ever gets you there._' She thought to herself.

Ratchet reached over and flipped a switch on the huge machine beside the berth Aurorah was on and immediately she felt the weird charges vibrating through her body. She would almost say it felt good. She moaned when the vibrations ghosted over her more sensitive areas. She felt something inside her flare out, seeking something, though she didn't know what.

The feeling suddenly stopped and she gasped at the loss. Holy cow! She opened her eyes to see Ratchet's curious expression. His optics were full of questions, question he knew she probably had no awnser to.

She gave him a sheepish grin. "So doc, am I gonna live?"

Ratchet frowned at her. "Of course you are. I wouldn't have used the machine if I thought it would harm you in anyway."

Aurorah waved her hands in front of her. She hadn't meant anything rude. "No, no, no Ratchet! I wasn't trying to undermine your skills. I know perfectly well you're the best medic in the entire galaxy, it's just a saying we humans tend to say to our doctor's after an exam. It's a silly joke I swear."

Ratchet smirked, making her stop her frantic waving to stare in confusion at him. He leaned over her and started to gently pluck the sticky pads from her skin.

"I am aware you were joking. I get the same thing from most of the soldiers on the base." He motioned her to put her clothes back on which she happily obliged. "It was not that that had bothered me, it was the fear in your voice. I may be a mean and rude old bot but I will never intentionally harm my patients."

"I know Ratchet." She said, slipping her shoes on.

"Then what is it. No one else on this base will harm you either."

Aurorah brought her hands up to rub her face. She let out a tired sigh before turning to face the concerned medic.

"Well, it's the unknown that I fear. I fear for what will happen to me and my cat. I'm supposed to exist here. Being in this room, being anyplace on this island scares me. It makes this whole thing so much more real even though it feels like a dream." She adverted her eyes to her feet as they swung back and forth over the edge of the berth. So much had happened to her, things that should only be possible in the fanfiction that she read. It was all so crazy.

"Do you- do you think that me and Deis will be alright Ratchet? We won't, you know, explode or melt or something really horrible like that, do you?" She asked. She stood up when Ratchet lowered his hand to her and she hopped on, sitting down and letting her feet hang over the edge. He gave her a small pat on the back before heading out of the exam room. Her eyes landed on Deidara who sat queen like on one of the metal counters. How she got up there she didn't know but Deis was a cat and a genius cat at that.

"We can't say for sure. We know nothing about the energy that you are releasing and its affects. For all we know it could be harmless, though don't go getting your hopes up." He warned when a tiny smile appeared on Aurorah's face. He didn't want to see these her feel any worse than she already did and feeding her false hope would only bring her down if things don't go right in the end.

"For now you leave things to us and take it easy." He told her.

Aurorah nodded in understanding.


	3. Jazz and The Voice

Here is chapter three. The first have is pretty much the same but the secind part is new.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Jazz and The Voice<strong>_

Aurorah found that maybe wondering the base all by herself was not the smartest ideas. Once again she was lost. The bots and soldiers had to be busy because there was no one around to tell her she wasn't supposed to be here.

'_Why didn't I bring Deidara? She would have kept me from getting lost._' She turned a corner, continuing down the long and very large hallway. It almost seemed to eat her up it was so big. The silver walls that lacked any kind of decor slowly grinded on her nerves. No posters or pictures of any sort and the color, though nice, was plain. There was nothing for her to use to find her way back. That and she hated plain walls.

Through her internal ranting she came upon a door. Granted there were many doors, but this one was different. A warm sensation spread through her body as she neared it and her legs started to move on their own accord. She looked up at the large metal door, obviously made for Cybertronian use, and noticed a sign similar to the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. She thought of leaving but her body had other ideas.

The warmth became hotter and it tingled her skin as she reached out for a humans sized door to the right.

Aurorah slowly grabbed the door knob and twisted, listening closely for the sound of any alarm. When none was heard she peeked her head inside and looked around. It was dark save for the low glow of machines and a soft overhead light that occupied the room. She slipped fully in and closed the door quietly behind her.

'_Well that was stupidly easy._' a voice told her. She ignored it; though something was telling she shouldn't and started to walk around the large room. It almost reminded her of a hospital room. Beeping machines and tables lined the walls and pieces of metal and equipment littered them. She climbed over thick wires that connected the machines to something laying in a curtained off bed in the middle of the room. She made her way over there and ducked under the hanging cloth.

The temperature of her body skyrocketed and she tried to fan herself with her hand in an attempt to cool off.

'_What the hell. Are they trying to cook something in here?_' Aurorah whined to herself. She gazed up at the table. At the front of the bed, or berth as it seemed to look like, there was a metal latter for human use. She trotted over and grabbed at the bar.

'_In the last 48 hours I have done more exercise then I have ever done in my entire life_." She huffed as she climbed the stairs. As she went, she made sure not to look down. She didn't need to know how high she was climbing. With her luck she'd fall.

When she reached the top, she quickly scrambled over the edge to a safer distance. She flopped onto her front and pressed her cheek to the cool metal beneath her, letting out a sigh. It felt so nice on her heated skin.

After a few moments of silence Aurorah pushed herself up to her hands and knees and took in her knew sights. She almost stopped breathing at what greeted her.

"Jazz!" She whispered. How? He had died in the first movie and had never appeared in the other two. Though she had a figurine that said Ratchet had fixed him, it didn't mean he was still alive movie wise. But here he was, alive. She could hear a soft rumble of a sleeping engine and it only made her confirmation stronger.

Aurorah got to her feet and walked over to Jazz's shoulder, grabbing a piece of his armor to hoist herself up onto his chest to get a better view. He was smaller than Sideswipe but no less impressive and his sliver armor shone under the meager light. She scooted up closer to his face. His visor was dark and she reached out to touch his cheek. His warm metal skin felt nice against her hand and she slid it over his chin and up to his slightly parted lips. They were soft for being metal and she felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

'_He's asleep._' Aurorah reasoned to herself. '_He'll never know._'

She leaned down, hesitating for a second before she pressed her lips to his, the metal of her lip rings clinking soflty. How much she had dreamed of doing this. Well she had dreamed of a lot of things she wanted to do to her favorite but this was good. Feeling bolder she slipped her tongue out to sneak a taste. He didn't taste like what she thought a metal being would. It wasn't oily or greasy but more like a tangy taste, like a penny did when you put it in your mouth.

The contact between their bodies made her skin tingle even more and the heat was close to unbearable. Her heavy fur lined jacket didn't help either.

Aurorah leaned back from the kiss only to squeak in surprise by the blue glow of Jazz's visor. He was awake! What! For how long?

"Ah must admit, that's one way ta wake up." His voice was colored in amusement and she sputtered stupidly.

"I-I didn't-"

"Didn't mean ta? Somehow ah doubt that. Not that ah mind, so don go worrin' yerself lil'lady." Jazz smiled.

Aurorah ducked her head in embarrassment, a dark blush spread across her face. She shouldn't be so surprised. This was Jazz after all. He probably knew she was here the moment she opened that door and he was a master of pretending so it was no wonder she fell so easily to his sleeping act.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. Jazz chuckled and her embarrassment grew.

"Takin' advantage of the sleepin' Autobot. Sneaky lil'femme aren't ya?" He scooped Aurorah into his hand and sat up. She fell to her back at the sudden movement but quickly righted herself.

"Well, you know, it was a little too tempting. You see a nice looking mech all unaware and stuff and your self-control seems to just fly out the window." She said, gaining some of her spunk back. Jazz laughed and Aurorah gave a little smile.

"Ya have excellent taste lil'lady."

"And so do you."

"Oh Ah'm sure." He grinned devilishly at her and she felt like she'd turn into a puddle of goo. Could he not look at her like that? Before she could voice anything, one of his clawed fingers went to her back. She stiffened slightly and his finger started to move slowly on her back, switching from up and down to circles to up and down again. She felt herself melting under the soothing pressure and anything she was going to say disappeared. It felt like a warm vibration all along her back. How did he do that? Her eyes slipped close and she gave out a content sigh, dropping her head and letting her body just feel.

"Maybeh you should get some rest, it is pretty late. Ah'll comm Ratch and tell him yo' with meh." He told her but she only grunted in acknowledgment and arched her back into his touch earning a mix between a purr and a laugh from Jazz.

When she started to settle into recharge, he placed her on his chest close to his spark and smiled. He had been waiting for her to come. While is stasis, he had seen things, some he'd rather not have seen and some he had been waiting for. He remembered the powerful voice that had invaded his processor as he lay in a state of limbo, telling him he would continue to experience pain and spark ache but he would also find love. He didn't want to believe it but then he saw a face, a face of someone just as lonely as him.

So instead of falling deeper into the blackness he'd been tempted to stay in, he fought his way back, knowing something good was going to come out of it. And he was thankful he did, looking at the human in his servo, her face peaceful as she dozed.

Yes, he was very glad.

* * *

><p>Aurorah felt cold when she awoke. Opening her eyes she looked around and found herself in a fairly dark cave, the only light coming from pieces of white-blue crystals on the walls. A small shiver made its way through her body and she peered down to find herself naked, sitting in a shallow pool of water. No wonder she was freezing.<p>

She remembered falling asleep to warmth. She had been snuggled up to Jazz after she had found him in that medbay like room and kissed him. Were had he gone and where was she. She seemed to be making a habit of waking up in strange places. Had it all been a dream, was she still dreaming?

She looked around again and there was no entrance ways as if the cave was sealed up. She was locked in here and that's when she started to panic. Her mind was supplying all the ways she could die in here. Freezing to death, starvation, suffocation maybe?

A soothing pulse suddenly covered her mind like a balm and she breathed a relaxing sigh. Her mind started to become muggy and she missed the red-orange wisps move around her, chasing the cold from her bones.

Something soft wrapped around her, cocooning her in warmth and lifting her up. She was brought to rest on a soft fur like surface. A warm wind wafted across her face and she sighed; when she smiled she was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

That surprised her and her eyes shot open. Another wave of panic came over her when she found she couldn't see properly. Everything was covered in shadows, only dots of light here and there that revealed a dark orangey color. She was suddenly aware that there was a shifting of something big and she was on it. The water she had been in splashed below and she wondered whose grasp she was in.

"Who are you?" She spoke up; stopping the creature she was with from shifting. She heard a rumbling growl before a deep voice sounded in her ears.

"Someone also stuck in a world that is not their own." The voice told her and it was distinctly male.

"Are you a Cybertronian, cuz if you are, then you're awfully furry." She said; earning another chuckle.

"That's because I'm no Cybertronian."

"Then what are you?"

"You already know."

Aurorah looked confused and tried to squint into the shadows. All she saw where two red slit pupils and sharp white teeth.

"Holy crap, I think I know." She exclaimed. She grasped onto long strands of silky fur and tugged. "But it's just not possible."

"Neither are giant alien robots."

"You've got me there. Come out of the shadows; let me see your face just to be sure."

There was a brief pause before the surface she was on, which she concluded was a hand, started to move. She tumbled onto her back with a gasp of surprise. Her surprise turned to awe when she finally caught sight of the being holding her.

Above her, a red-orange face, canine in nature, peered at her with red eyes surrounded by coal black fur that went to his long ears and down his cheek. He had a thick humanoid animal body with nine long powerful tails sprouting from the back.

It was none other than Kurama, the ninetailed fox.

But he was from Naruto. How did he end up here and where was here.

"Your mind, you are still asleep." He explained.

"But, you're supposed to be sealed in Naruto. I'm not even a ninja."

"No, you're not. But you are special. I was told my time with Naruto was over and that I was to guide another young human. The reason though is unknown to me."

That made sense. She didn't even know why she was here let alone how she got here. Why would Kurama?

"So, does that mean you are sealed in me or something? I didn't have a sealing jutsu anywhere on my body."

Kurama's face scrunched in thought and his ears flattened along the top of his head. "I'm not sure of that either. But the feel is almost stronger than the one with Naruto. It's like I am you and you are me, if that makes sense." He said and Aurorah allowed herself to just feel through her mind. Kurama was right. She could feel and hear things that were not her own. It was like another person was living inside her, sharing her mind and body.

"Yeah, I can feel it." It was actually kind of weird. Her thoughts were no longer her own.

"Don't worry, you get used to it. I'll try not to pry too much." He smirked jokingly. She huffed but let a smile grace her lips.

"I guess I can. I've always wanted my own fox." She said cheerfully. Kurama barked a laugh, making her smile grow bigger. She blinked though when dark spots started to dot her vision. A soft rumble kept her from panicking.

"What's happening." She asked franticly.

"Don't worry, you are only waking up." He said.

Aurorah was about to say something before she felt a pull and she was suddenly taken away from the crystal cave and Kurama.

The last the she hear was his rumbling voice telling her she would be all right.

* * *

><p>Yes, Kurama from Naruto. I really wanted to put him in one of my stories and this one seemed perfect. If you don't like it then I'm sorry but that how I felt like making it. Kurama is the only character from a different series that will be in the story.<p>

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	4. Funny Old Men

Short chapter is short, sorry. Wasn't going to post this till next week but I have like zero patience. LOL! It's pretty much the same as before.

Anyways enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Funny Old Men<strong>_

Aurorah woke slowly, not quite aware of where she was. The walls and machines surrounding her felt unfamiliar and she quickly bolted upright, darting her gaze around the room as if searching for a threat. Her blue eyes settled on a mass of silver lying beneath her. She squinted her eyes and could barely make out a flickering blue glow. Her hand scrambled around beside her till she found her glasses and put them one. When she looked back up, memories of the past few days flew through her mind, a different dimension, Transformers….Kurama.

It all came back to her and she gasped. So it hadn't been a dream after all. She really did end up in the Transformers world and she had the Kyuubi in her body.

"Hey there, yer awake. Thought ah'd be waiting awhile fer one a ya to rise'n shine." The sliver mech said. Aurorah yawned and rubbed under her glasses to wipe away the morning eye crust, secure in the knowledge that she wasn't anyplace dangerous.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" She asked, another yawn escaping her mouth before she feel backwards onto Jazz's chest.

"Exactly 8:00 AM on the dot. It's still pretty early, and ya had a long day yesterday. Ya should probably catch a few more hours of recharge." He suggested. Aurorah thought about it. It sounded so tempting to just roll back into a ball under the warm covers and just sleep some more. A low growl from beside her made her choice for her. Deidara nosed her way out from under the blankets and looked up her with big demanding eyes.

"Don't have much of choice but to get up, gotta take Deis outside to use the bathroom and I'm getting kinda hungry. Think anyone would be willing to show me around since I think you're not allowed to leave this room?" She asked Jazz chuckled and lightly ran a figure down Aurorah's back. The light in his blue visor flickered for a moment and he turned to her with a smile.

"Captain Lennox said he'll take ya. He's headin' ta the rec room for some chow and is willin' ta make a stop fer ya little friend."

"Alright cool. Maybe I can even get some clean clothes. I could really go for a nice hot shower right now." She grinned at the thought. It was just want she needed. A nice breakfast and a hot shower to wash away they stress of the past couple days.

Jazz lifted his hand to her. She picked up Deidara and stepped onto his palm and held onto one of his fingers for support as he lowered her to the ground.

"Lennox is waitin' outside." He told her.

"That didn't take long for him to get here."

Jazz gave her another smile as he shifted back to a more comfortable position on his berth.

"He wasn't far off ta begin with, hence the reason he was willin' ta escort ya around." He waved his hand in a shoo gesture, the smile still firmly in place. "Now off with ya. Yer buddy there is gettin' a little antsy."

Aurorah shook her head and opened the human sized door to the hallway. William Lennox stood there in all his amazing military glory, looking as real as the Autobots did. He nodded his head at her and held out his hand in greeting. She moved Deidara to her other arm so she could properly shake his hand.

"William Lennox, Captain of the NEST team, nice to meet you." He had a strong firm grip when he shook her hand and she gave him a small smile.

"Aurorah Dale." She said as she let his hand go. Will gestured for them to walk and she moved to his side as he led the way.

"Since you're not a soldier you can call me Will then."

Aurorah smiled and nodded before setting Deidara down on the ground. Will gestured for her to follow his as he started heading off in what she assumed was the direction to get outside, the cat strutting just a few feet ahead.

"So what's the cat's name?" Will asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them

"Her name's Deidara, though I usually just call her brat since she acts like one."

Will nodded before letting out a light chuckle.

"I find it hilarious how you managed to run into a huge alien race of robots and still managed to bring your animal along."

She smiled in slight embarrassment. It was kind of funny that her cat had managed to be right with her when she was transported into an alternate dimension. To think…she were here…with the Transformers. A thought came to her and she frowned, glancing away from Will. She was here…alone…all the people she used to know, gone, in a single instant. Her best friends Ana and Michelle, her crush who she had dreamt about because she knew he would be with her, and even her college degree which she would never get now. Her life in that dimension was cut off and now she had to start anew.

"Hey, you okay?"

Aurorah snapped back to reality and let out a small laugh, she had to stop doing that. She couldn't allow others to catch onto her darker thoughts, she had to be positive. She stomped on those negative thoughts and brought a smile to her face.

"Sorry, was still kind of half-asleep I guess. I've never been a morning person."

Will gave her a considering look before shrugging it off and patting her shoulder with a smile.

"To be honest with you, I was never much of one myself." He admitted.

She laughed and followed behind Will as they made their way through the open hanger. Deidara dashed out and ran in circles on the dry dirt before sniffing all over the place. Aurorah kept an eye on her as she walked with Will along the outside of the building. A loud explosion made her jump and cover her head in surprise. She nervously looked around for the source of the noise, but she couldn't see any. Will chuckled before patting her back to calm her down.

"Calm down, it's only Ironhide."

"Ironhide?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, he's the resident weapon's specialist. He practices his aim every morning out in the range."

Her thoughts brightened at the thought of Ironhide. She remembered that he was with the bots that had them upon their arrival. She was glad that they obviously landed in a time before the third movie happened. It was devastating to see the grumpy mech die in such a horrid way.

"Think we can watch? I do love explosions." She asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Will smirked at her.

"Sure, this way." He said, nodding his head to the right.

Aurorah picked up Deidara who had hissed at her feet at the thundering sound of the explosion, her nose hiding behind her arm to block out what scared her.

"Oh don't worry babe, he won't hurt you." She cooed.

She followed after Will only to gasp at what she saw when she turned the corner. A huge crater had been blown into the earth from what she guessed was one of Ironhide's weapons. Deidara started struggling in her arms and she was quick to set her back down. A black mech stood in the middle of the shooting range, smoke billowing out from his arm mounted cannons. It was Ironhide and he looked strong and confident.

Aurorah couldn't help the grin that stretched her face and she ran after Deidara to meet the old bot.

* * *

><p>"Get that thing away from me."<p>

Aurorah blinked when Ironhide pointed his cannons at Deidara. She guessed he would be wary of little animals since Sam's dog had peed on his foot. She couldn't help but laugh and she crouched next to Deidara to pet her fur.

"Oh don't worry Ironhide, Deidara doesn't pee on people." She told the black mech with a smile. He 'humphed' and looked away. Aurorah's smile only grew. She knew he was embarrassed.

"I'm not scared of no rodent." He glanced back down at the cat only to meet intelligent gold-green eyes staring up at him.

"See, she just wants you to pet her. Go on, give it a try." She urged.

Aurorah turned her innocent, puppy-dog eyes on when it looked like Ironhide was going to say no. She ignored the snicker from Will behind her. He knew that Ironhide wouldn't be able to say no. That bot was soft when it came to the younger humans.

"Oh fine, slagit!" he grumbled.

Ironhide crouched down, bringing a finger near Deidara's face before hesitating. It was another laugh disguised as a cough that made him finally pet the Cat. Her tail swished and she rubbed her face against his metal finger before he could take it back. He jumped back and waved his hand about.

"I knew it! Those little rodents are nothin' but trouble!"

Aurorah laughed and patted the calico when she looked up at her in confusion.

"Oh don't be a baby Ironhide; she was just giving you affection. It means she likes you."

Ironhide gave her a look of disgust and turned back to the firing range.

* * *

><p>"Will, I'm hungry." Aurorah suddenly interjected in the middle of a conversation Will and Ironhide were having. It had been fun talking with the old bot and she didn't want to seem rude but she was really hungry and the gurgling from her stomach attested to that. Deidara meowed beside her, wanting food as well.<p>

"We can go to the rec room and get something to eat?" Will offered. She hesitated, then looked at the officer with almost childish innocence.

"Please...?"

Will immediately turned and led her back to the hanger, Ironhide rolling his optics and following. Aurorah seemed completely comfortable with Ironhide's thundering footsteps as they walked that way, not bothered by the ground shaking as they walked. Will seemed surprised as she had just arrived here and was so at ease. It was a little strange.

When they finally reached the rec room, Aurorah plundered carefully over to the café part of the room, weaving past a couple of soldiers to get to the counters where the food was being served. She looked at the different options they had. For a military base they had quite the selections. Burgers, salads, Asian food, and sub sandwiches. Just wow. She settled for something small and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. She thanked the chef behind the counter and headed over to some seats by the wall and sat down, digging eagerly into her food. She sometimes glanced up to see what Will and Ironhide were doing, but other than that, said nothing.

She was about to say something to Will, but was interrupted by heavy footsteps that could only belong Cybertronians coming into the room. She looked to the side to see Bumblebee come waltzing in, lightly bouncing on his feet as if he were boxing. A few other Autobots came in after him, one pretending to box with him, all of them seeming to laugh good-naturedly at the two. Aurorah propped her head on her hand with an exhausted smile, watching the gang of young Autobots flock to pick at Ironhide and gather their rations.

"Would you guys knock it off? I'm trying to refuel here!" Ironhide bellowed, Will grinning slowly despite his best efforts not to.

Aurorah stretched and took a swig of her Dr. Pepper. After finishing her food, Will lead her from the room, leaving Ironhide to fight off Bumblebee and the other pesky Autobots himself.

* * *

><p>Oh Ironhide Y U HAVE TO DIE IN 3RD MOVIE!<p>

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	5. Easing Tension

Oh noes, smut, now I have to change the rating. Whatever shall I do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Easing Tension<strong>_

Aurorah slipped passed the Medbay, moving as silently as possible as to not alert Ratchet that she was anywhere nearby. She knew the medic had wanted to see her when she woke up, but she really didn't feel up to getting another exam

As soon as she was sure she was far enough away, she made a mad dash down the hall. She wasn't sure where she was going, the walls were just as plain as they were yesterday but she felt she just needed to move around. Strange since she was usually to lazy to do anything even remotely active. She felt so energized since coming here.

She wondered the halls aimlessly. There was no destination for her, only the desire to get away for a little. It was so much to take into her mind. It was cool to be in the presence of the Transformers, beings who were only cartoons in her world. But it was also scary. These amazing beings were in the middle of a war and she and Deidara had being dropped right into it. Would she be captured by the Decepticons, would she cause problems for the Autobots? She had no training in fighting in a war so there was nothing She could do to help. Course she had Kurama, though she had no idea how to use that kind of power.

She had passed a door when a soft moan caught her attention. It sounded pained. She backed up to the room and peered inside. It looked like an apartment, a very large apartment. Probably one of the Autobot's but why would they leave to door open. She contemplated going inside. It was rude to just waltz into someone's place, but on the other hand whoever was in there sounded hurt.

Aurorah made her mind up and entered. The door behind her slid closed softly and her eyes widened. How the hell was she supposed to get out? The room had no human sized doors.

'_Well that's just great!_' She thought_. _'_Hope whoever lives here doesn't punt me to China for evading their space._'

She walked around what looked like a living room. There were two large couches in front of a large TV. There were a couple game stations with super-sized controllers for alien robot convenience. Papers and what looked like datapads, littered parts of the floor and most of the counter space in the room. There was a metal computer terminal with floating see through displays. On one of the counters was what she guessed was an energon dispenser and a round table with two chairs were placed in a dining room space.

She moved around the clutter on the carpeted floor and went over to a tiny hallway with an open door. Another moan had her freezing. She inched slowly to the door. The only things in the room was a large berth that was covered by a foam mattress and had two pillows and a soft looking blanket. To the side there was a end table with datapads and a lamp. There was a book case that held disks and more datapads. A couple pictures occupied some of the space on the shelves. Posters covered the walls tastefully and she felt much better here than she did in the hall.

No dressers were in the room and she figured they didn't need them since they didn't wear clothing. She moved further into the room and froze again when she spotted the source of the moans. It was Jazz.

'_Wait, wasn't his room closer to the medbay._'

'_Couldn't tell the place was a medical room?_' She frowned inwardly when she heard Kurama's voice and shook her head to clear her mind.

'_Don't listen to the voices Aurorah. They only wish to mock you._'

'_But of course, I only exist to make your life miserable. Its fun really._' He joked, making her smile.

Aurorah snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a pained hiss and the grinding of metal. She quickly ran up to Jazz's side to see what was wrong. He was leaning against his berth his right hand clutched the left side of his abdomen and one arm hung limply at his side. A couple pieces of silver armor plating sat next to him and she saw the thick cables in his side. He was in pain and she didn't know what do. Should she call Ratchet?

"Jazz?" she said softly, placing her palm to his heated metal plating. At first he didn't seem to have heard her, but before she call to him again he turned to her with a small smile.

"How'd ya get in here ya sneaky femme?" he asked. She rubbed his plating in what she hoped was a comforting way. It wasn't much but it was all she could think to do for him at the moment.

"I was wondering the halls again. Heard your moans and found the door open so I let myself in." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. Jazz chuckled in amusement.

"Ya seem ta do that a lot. Could get ya trouble ya know." He told her.

"I know." She looked up at him with worried eyes. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"Nothin' ya should worry about. Ah can take care of it."

Aurorah frowned and softly slapped his thigh.

"Don't give me that crap you lugnut. Tell me what hurts and maybe I can help." She said. He tilted his head to her and his visor dimmed slightly. He considered her offer. It couldn't hurt to have a little help. Especially if Aurorah was offering. He could use some of her warmth for his pain. He nodded his agreement and shifted to his human sized form. He wasn't as tall as Ratchet but at what she guessed was about seven – seven and half feet tall he still towered over her.

"Okeh, so here's the problem. Ever since Ah awakened from stasis, ma muscle cables have been cramping in ma shoulders an' especially ma sides were ol' Megs tore me up. Ta get ta them Ah have ta remove ma armor. Ah can get ma side ones off but getting' ta ma shoulders is too painful. Plus ma hands are a bit big to massage them out. Femmes were the bots trained ta do that kinda thing because of their smaller fingers."

Aurorah looked at her hands and they were definitely smaller the Jazz's. She gazed up into his blue visor questionably.

"Have you told Ratchet about this?" She asked him. He shook his head, wincing and rubbing the exposed cables in his side.

"Nah, there ain't much Ratch can do beside give meh an injection for the pain."

True. If Jazz couldn't rub them his self then Ratchet probably couldn't do it either. And pain killers would only do so much. He needed someone to sooth the cables with their hands and probably on a regular basses till he got back to shape.

"Alright," She nodded. "I'll do it. How do want me to go about this?"

"Well first ah need to get the rest of ma armor off. Though ma shoulder and sides hurt the most some of the cables on other parts a meh could use a good rubbin', if that's okeh with ya?"

Aurorah blushed at the thought. Removing the armor of a Cybertronian was like striping them naked. He would be bare for her to see.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine with me. Wanna make sure you feel better." She said softly. Jazz smiled brightly and ruffled her hair with his large hand.

"Thanks. That's awfully sweet of ya." He laughed when her face grew brighter at his words.

"Well, shall we?" He gestured to his self and the red-headed nodded and hurried over to him.

Jazz and Aurorah proceeded to remove the armor from the saboteur's body. The silver mech didn't seem at all bothered about stripping down in front of her and that made her all the more embarrassed.

When the last of the silver plating hit the floor, Aurorah couldn't help but take in a good look at Jazz's now revealed protoform. He was still silver but the hue was darker and the cables and plating looked so much like the muscle structure of a human. It was fascinating to see how much their species anatomy resembled each other. Her eyes roamed further down and she breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding when she found that his privates were still covered.

"Disappointed baby? Ah could fix that if ya like?" Jazz asked her a sly grin spreading his lips as his hand started to move down. He may have been in pain but that wouldn't stop him from having a little fun with the femme. She was just too cute not to. Aurorah's eyes widened at what his words implied. She shook her head, her hair whipping around her face, the brightest blush he had seen on her yet covering her face from hairline to neck.

He gave a bark of laughter. Yes, definitely too cute. He slowly lowered his self to the ground on his stomach. He crossed his arms in front of him and rest his head on them. He turned to regard her with sultry smile.

"What ya waitin' for babe, ya got meh a silver platter so get over here. This mech needs ya ta give him a lil' TLC." He purred, his engine rumbling in anticipation.

She quickly scrambled over to his side and fell to her knees, not sure what to do or were to start.

"S-so, how to you want me to do this?"

"Get on ma back. It's a better position. Will make getting' ta the sore cables easier."

She looked unsure about the idea of being on his back. He was already in pain and she didn't want to make that worse by sitting on him. His visor faded to black and waited, a obvious sign of trust and she took a deep breath.

She lifted her left leg to move onto the other side of him and straddled his back. He winced and moaned, tensing up and tempting her to get off him. A hand grabbed her ankle before she could move.

"It's okeh. Jus scoot up a lil' and ah'll be fine." He assured. She scooted up closer to his shoulders and the tenseness left his body a little.

"Now jus start rubbin' till ahm putteh in yer hands."

She took in a deep breath and let her hands move over to his shoulders. She hesitated for moment, releasing the air she had sucked in and then proceeded to smoothed them over the taut cables. She pressed the heel of her palms to them and started a firm rub.

A low moan escaped Jazz when some of her fingers slipped through the thick cables to the sensitive wiring below. His engine started a rumbling purr, sounding like a content panther. The thinner plating on his protoform loosened at the feel and he wiggled his shoulders, wanting her to rub under there. Small fingers glided under and stroked eliciting a louder moan.

She moved her hands from under the plating and slid down his upper arm and then back up to his neck. A few more firm strokes to Jazz's shoulders and she gently moved down till she was sitting on his hips. She pressed on the cables that were in his sides to find they were much stiffer than his shoulders. The silver mech winced when she applied more pressure to them.

"I-I'm hurting you aren't I? Maybe I shouldn't mess with your sides Jazz." Aurorah told him hesitantly. It was after all the area were Megatron had ripped him in half. She didn't want to damage something.

A rumbling growl was her awnser and Jazz's visor suddenly flickered on to a bright almost white blue.

"Don't stop! Primus don't stop!" he demanded, his voice husky and sensual and it sent shivers through her body.

"But-"

A quick movement under her had her squeaking is surprise. Large strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her down. She was face to face with Jazz, so close their lips were almost inches from touching. She tried to back away but his strength was far greater than hers and he held her steady. She could feel a heat growing below her and she looked down. If she wasn't red before then she was now. Instead of his hips she sat now on the only armor covered part of his protoform. Her mind instantly went down the gutter. Her legs were spread on either of him, leaving them crotch to crotch. Then that meant the heat down there could only mean one thing, at least in her mind anyways.

"Oh my, Jazz…are you…are you aroused?" She could barely form the words and she hoped she was wrong. His saucy grin threw her hopes away and he nodded his head as if this was the coolest thing to happen to him.

"Oh yes baby girl, Ah most certainly am. Ah tell ya, ah haven't felt like this in a long time." His reply was so straight forward that she could only sit there and stare at him in shock. Did he just really admit to her that he was horny.

"I was only massaging you. That couldn't have possibly turned you on like that….right?"

Jazz tilted his helm as if in thought. The hands that were grasping her arms slid down to her wrist and guided them to the cables in his sides. She wanted to pull away but Jazz wouldn't let her. Gently he moved her hands with his. He winced a few times but the longer he was massaged the less in pain he seemed to be and the more aroused he seemed to get. Aurorah tried not to think about it, that her actions were turning Jazz on but with the heat below her the needy moans the mech was making made _not _thinking about it very hard. It also didn't help that no matter how hard she tried, she too was getting very turned on. She did her best not to wiggle but the heat from his codpiece wasn't staying only there. It spread from that spot to her neither region and then through her body. She was becoming all hot arousal and the irrational need to be one. To be taken and dominated by a strong male.

"J-Jazz," Aurorah whimpered, trying to get the mechs attention. He hummed his acknowledgement but otherwise didn't stop helping her massage his sides. "I think we should….STOP." The last word was uttered in a mix between a moan and gasp as Jazz arched his hips upward, grinding the hard warm metal of his codpiece against her covered sex.

Jazz growled and brought her head down to his. His lips brushed her ear and she shivered. Every part of her was turning super sensitive again. The hands that covered hers left and were placed on her hips, holding them firmly.

One of his hands slid under the waist band of the cameo pants she was wearing, slipping past her panties to touch the soft slick lips of her sex. His fingers rubbed against her folds and she tried to push back, to make those fingers take the plunge, but Jazz held her fast, his touch feather light. He was teasing her.

A brush of warmth on her skin, like a gentle wind, left her sighing. A part of her flared out, making contact with that warm wind and merging with it. Tingles and pleasurable vibrations ran through her like sweet wine. These feelings were so much stronger then yesterday, so much more demanding. She was so deep within the feeling that she didn't even notice that her back was now to the ground and that Jazz leaned over her like a deadly predator.

"It's yer energy. It calls and wants meh to awnser." Jazz purred. He nipped and nuzzled her skin, delighting in the small moans he received from her. His pain though still present was shadowed by the heat of his increasing arousal.

He laid his body gently over hers, mindful of his hand that was still hidden beneath her clothes and rubbed, his EM field entwined with hers, ridding it of any other energies but his. He would make it known that she was his.

He had to be gentle though. He couldn't just take her like he wanted to. She was a human and one not of their dimension. But he had known, the moment she was within his sensor range that she was his. His spark had leapt in its casing when she had kissed him, thinking that he was in recharge. From then on he wanted to keep her in his hands at all times, to never let her out of his sight.

The constricting confines of Aurorah's pants made it a little harder to touch her in his position and with a swift pull Jazz yanked both the pants and undergarment off along with removing her shoes and socks. He wanted all of her bare before him. Aurorah gasped when Jazz's free hand easily did away with her shirt and breast coverings leaving her naked once again in the presence of one of the bots. She shivered when the cool air hit her skin and she tried to cover herself. Jazz growled and pushed her hands away.

"Jazz, we really…shouldn't be doing this. We-we just meet." She moaned and grabbed his helm in her hands when his warm mouth latched onto a nipple. He sucked on it gently while his hand rubbed against the other. He finally allowed a finger to dip into her tight heat, pushing in only to stop when Aurorah yelped in pain. He felt around gently to find that she was still sealed, still innocent. The plating of his protoform bristled at the finding, a feral growl leaving his voice modulator and his engine revved stronger. He was going to be her first. But he had to ask. Humans had such a different view on interfacing then Cybertronians. Aurorah may have been tolerating his touches but she might not be too keen to allow him to take her. To interface so quickly after meeting someone was generally frowned upon in her society.

"Ah want ta take ya babe," Jazz growled, "but Ah'll stop if ya tell meh to." His visor snapped open to reveal two brightly glowing crimson optics. She was surprised at first because red eyes usually meant Decepticon but she figured this was the reason he wore his blue visor, to cover the fact that his optics were different than the other Autobots.

She gazed deeply into his optics and she saw nothing but honesty in them. He would stop if she told him to, let her get up and leave. But to be truthful, she didn't want too. Not because of some fangirlish part of her but because she knew she needed to. She needed to become one with this amazing mech.

Jazz closed his optics and waited for her awnser. The longer she took to reply the more he felt she was going to deny him. The thought of her turning him away made his spark shudder. But he would honor her request. It was ultimately her choice not his.

He felt her soft hands stroke his face plates and audio horns, causing him to shiver. He leaned into the touch and purred softly. His closed optics opened slightly to look down at her. Her soft smile and sparkling blues eyes made him relax. She lifted her head up to brush her lips against his.

"I want you Jazz. God I'm….I'm scared and not sure….if I'm making….the right choice but my heart says….to say yes." Aurorah whispered. His smile was bright and she felt a rush of emotions flood her, emotions that weren't hers swirl around her. The warm wind caressed her skin, feeling electric and making the hairs on her arms stand up.

"EM Field." Jazz whispered, answering her unasked question. Another finger joined the one that was still nestled in her heat. His pushed in and out in a slow pace making sure to rub the fleshy walls of her sex. She writhed and moaned under him as her hand caressed his helm and neck. He nipped her jawline as he gave a few more pumps inside before he removed his fingers.

Jazz sat up, wincing a little when his side protested the movement. He ignored it in favor of slipping his hand downward toward his codpiece. His interface felt constricted behind it but he delighted in the why Aurorah's eyes slowly followed his fingers as he traced the ridge of his codpiece. Her face flushed bright red when he removed it, his spike extending to full length causing him to hiss when the cool air hit him.

Aurorah's mouth hung open at the sight. She knew he would be big but she hadn't thought he'd that big. His shaft was almost as large as her forearm. It was bright silver and was ribbed on the underside with five glowing blue rings encircling the length of it. A silvery liquid beaded from the tip and she reigned in the desire to touch it. She was sure Jazz would let her if she did but she wanted to enjoy the sight of him, his beautiful form looming over her, silver protoform shining in the light that flooded in from the window. And he was going to be hers.

Jazz leaned over her a smile gracing his lips. He nuzzled her cheek, breathing in her scent and the sound of her tiny laugh as he licked her like a happy puppy.

"Are ya ready Baby girl? Ah'm gonna be honest with ya and tell ta it's gonna hurt at first cuz yer're still sealed, a virgin as the humans call it." He warned.

Aurorah blushed and nodded. "I know."

He covered her mouth with his, biting and licking her bottom lip, asking for permission to taste her. She opened her mouth eagerly, allowing his glossa entrance. His kiss was soft as he explored her wet cavern, glossa sliding over her tongue giving it a fight for dominance. Moaning she leaned her head back to give him more.

As Jazz kept his mouth over hers he grabbed both of her legs to spread them further apart settling in-between the quivering thighs. He gripped his spike in his hand, guiding it to her warm entrance that was wet and ready. She felt the head probe against her folds and her muscles tensed in apprehension. Jazz stoked her thigh and aft, crooning softly in Cybertronian to relax her as he laid his body closer to hers so the vibrations of his engine could sooth.

Jazz placed his mouth beside her ear, rubbing his cheek platting against hers as he continued to whisper softly. He distracted and relaxed her enough to allow him to release his hold on his spike and quickly push it into her, breaking past her seal and filling her all the way.

Aurorah screamed and grabbed onto Jazz's shoulders when his thick spike entered her, stretching and filling her in a way she never though would happen. He was so massive but felt so perfect despite the immense pain. He didn't move for which she was thankful for. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, needing time to adjust to his size and let the throbbing ach ebb away.

Jazz felt her shudder beneath him and he nudged and licked her face worriedly. He didn't dare move inside her. She was so much more fragile than his kind and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are ya alright?" he asked softy. She didn't answer right away and he patiently waited, listening to her slow breathing. When she finally opened her eyes he sighed in relief when she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay Jazz, I'm fine. Please, take me." She said. Jazz snarled with approval of her request, making her shiver as the sheer lust in his tone. He kept his optics glued to her his gaze intense. He didn't want to miss a thing. He wanted to see all of her expressions as he made her his.

Jazz slid his spike slowly out of her tight heat till just the tip of its head was left inside. Aurorah gasp at the empty feeling but it didn't last long before he was gently filling her again. He started a slow pace that allowed her to stretch and get a feel for him as he savored her slick walls. She arched her back, keening softly and it wasn't long before she was moving her hips in time with his thrusts. When his pace quickened she moaned and looped her arms around his neck digging her fingernails into the sensitive cables and wires causing Jazz to growl. He shifted, grabbing her hips and lifting so he could dive deeper into her, the head of his spike slamming into her core with fervor.

The heat was building in her and she knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer, not for her first time. Skillful metal digits roamed her sides and stomach as Jazz's spike thrust inside her.

So lost in their passion neither noticed when small blue glyphs began to form on Aurorah's arm. Jazz was thrusting so hard and fast into her, his frame quivering that she barley felt the sting that it was causing. It wasn't till the glyphs started slithering up her neck and face and up to her eyes that they finally took notice. Almost trance like Aurorah lifted her arms and placed her hands on Jazz's chest.

Jazz felt his spark shudder in its casing, trying to reach out to the human femme below him. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't stop it. The latches to his casing clicked open to reveal the white blue glow of his spark, thrumming with energy and arousal. He could feel Aurorah reaching into him, his spark meeting her small hands as they brushed the fog like wisps that floated around the edge of his spark. He gasped as they went deeper and he had to brace his hands on either side of Aurorah as his frame shuddered violently.

Jazz couldn't believe what he was doing. He was baring the very core of his being to the little femme. It was the most intimate action to engage in and was only reserved for bondmates. The further Aurorah reached in the more he was losing control. His spark gravitated to her, wanting to merge with her in a way he wasn't sure was possible. He pressed closer to her till his spark touched her skin and nestled between her breasts. He could hear the pounding of her heart as the little organ beat in time with his spark. He gritted his denta as the sheer force of the pleasure wreaked havoc on his systems, electricity surging through his body.

And that's when he saw it, the blue glyphs had tracked their way to her chest forming an intricate circle above where her heart would be and a little blue ball of light emerged it. It was a spark. He was shocked to say the least. A human possessing a spark, but it made sense in a way. Aurorah couldn't have an EM field without a spark and the fact that she wasn't even from their dimension made it even more plausible. He wished to touch it but he knew if he moved his hand then he would surly collapse and he had no intention of ruining this moment because he couldn't hold his weight. That would be embarrassing.

When their sparks finally merged it was like the world had stopped and focused solely on them and the flood of pleasure and emotions that flowed through them. Jazz could see her childhood, the trouble maker she was and the problems she had in school. How she had a hard time interacting with people and making friends. She was shy and feared rejection and it made speaking her mind difficult. But she was also loved. He could see her friends and family and how they laughed when she joked around and how they encouraged her to succeed. She was so proud of herself when she finished high school and got a diploma. He could see a ninetailed fox but it was almost like something was blocking him from any further knowledge on it. He lived these memories as if they were his own.

Jazz also knew she could see his memories as well. He could feel her surprise when she found out that he had been a companion bot before the war. She saw their war and what it did to his home and the people he cared about, how his spark cried for what he lost. Everything he knew was destroyed and he was thrown into the fire to fight a battle he wasn't prepared for.

He looked at her to see tears pooling in her eyes. She was weeping for him. He knew she wasn't pitying him but doing what he could never bring himself to do, to shed tears for the people he had lost in this miserable war. She held him tightly to her and he wrapped his arms around her making sure to not put too much weight on her.

It wasn't long before their bodies could longer hold out and the climax that hit them was powerful. Aurorah's walls tightened almost painfully around Jazz's spike and milked the transfluid that filled her in a heavy stream. It was hot and strong and she couldn't hold in the scream that erupted from her mouth that matched in volume to the roar that came from Jazz. He gave her rippling sheath a few more deep thrust, a mix if clear and silver fluids leaking past his spike to pool below them. He buried himself inside her one more time and stilled content to keep sheathed in her warmth.

Jazz's spark sang happily to have finally have found it's mate and with a shuddering breath he laid his head by hers to lick her cheek. Aurorah giggled and her happiness surged through to him. He continued to keep their sparks merged making sure that the bond was strongly in place.

Aurorah placed her hands on Jazz's helm and stroked, rubbing her fingers lightly over the spikes of his audio horns. She wiggled a little under the mech's weight causing his spike to move in her and rub against her over sensitive walls. He growled, lifting his head and nipping her nose softly.

"Ya need ta stop yer squirmin' before ya get meh wound up again. Ah can go anotha couple rounds but Ahm not so sure ya can Babe. Ya look a lil' worn out." He said. Aurorah agreed. She was exhausted. Jazz had put her through one hell of a ride and though she loved every minute of it, it sure as hell made her feel sore. She knew she would be feeling it later real good.

Jazz eventually pulled his spark away from hers, leaving her feeling a little empty. A pulse of comfort filled her mind and she relaxed. It was strange to feel another mind within hers but otherwise felt right.

"Ah think that's gonna need some getting' used ta. But ya should get some rest. Ratch is gonna need to know bout' this and Ah doubt that's gonna go over well." He grumbled. He fell over to his back pulling his mate on top him and grunted when the soreness returned. He was going to have to have Aurorah deal with that later. For now recharge was a must. He still kept his spike nestled in her, wanting their bodies to still stay connected. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close, feeling her snuggle closer to him.

"Recharge Baby girl." He purred and kissed her on the lips, savoring her sweet taste. Her EM field entwined with his and she settled down to sleep, her ear pressed to his chest to listen to his spark.

It had been many vorns, but Jazz could finally say he was truly happy again.

* * *

><p>Soooooooo yeah<p>

Jazz: Hot dang I got meh some ass! *MeGusta*

PLEASE READ! I would like to know from my readers, should Aurorah stay with only Jazz or should she be paired with one other mech (And I' sure, judging from my stories you'll know who it'll be. :/) She will have a bond with said other mech, but's up to you, the reader, on whether it'll be a matebond or a siblingbond. Please let me know.

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;


	6. Anger

Okay, so it looks like Aurorah will be staying with Jazz only. The other bond will be siblingbond.

For those of you who are curious, Aurorah is 22, her birthday is April15th, She had red hair (short and spiky in the back, long in the front. The bangs are uneaven too. the left side goes to her collarbone and the right side is just below her jaw) and blue eyes with glasses, snake bites on her lips and peircings in her ears. Aurorah is usually wearing mens jeans, a t-shirt, vans skateboarder shoes, and a dark gray fox brand jacket with fuax fur lining.

**cruelespada . deviantart . com** go her to see a picture of Aurorah and Deidara.

Deidara is a calico torti with yellow green eyes and a blue collar with dog tags on it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter six: Anger<strong>_

The moment Aurorah woke up, a flood of emotions swamped her sleepy mind. She groaned and tried to move but an ache in her pelvic made her wince. Not to mentions she was trapped securely to a warm chest and something _really _big was shoved in her vagina.

'_Uh gawd, wha?_' She tried to pull her thoughts together but everything was just…blegh. It was jumbled and not everything felt like her own, it was like another presence was taking up space in her head, and she wasn't talking about Kurama.

"Well good aftanoon Baby girl!" A chipper voice cut through her thoughts, making her squint her eyes. Ugh, why were they so loud? Shut up!

"Fraid Ah can't do that. Gotta get up an go see Ratch." I metal digit ran down the length of her body, causing her to shiver. She squeezed herself tighter around the warm body under her not wanting to move. A groan was heard and the body underneath her shifted. She was suddenly moved to her back and whatever had made its home in her sex was removed. Her eyes shot open and she saw Jazz leaning over her with a small smile.

"Why'd you do that!?" She demanded as she attempted to move her limbs. They felt like dead weight and she just gave up with a sigh.

"Well fer one, We hafta ta take a trip down ta the med-bay, an two, if we stayed like this any longer while Ah was awake Ah can guarantee that ya won't be movin' fer the next couple a day." He leaned down to give her quick kiss on the lips before scooping her up in his arms, wincing only slightly from the movement. She gave a surprised squeak when he picked her up.

"Ah think a wash is in order before we head ta Ratch's though. Unfortunately ma racks are a bit big fer ya so we're gonna hafta use yer's."

Aurorah gave him a confused look. "But the room they gave me is on the human side of the barracks and we're not exactly decent." She said, looking up at him.

"Dontcha worry 'bout that ma sweets, Ah'll have us over there, washed and back without no one seein us." Jazz boasted, a devilish smirk gracing his lip plates. A horrified look plastered itself on her face,

"WHAT! No you can't take me out there naked!"

"Ah wasn't askin' yer permission to. Plus, if we do get caught, which we won't" He hastily added when Aurorah shot him and unimpressed look, "we'll both be nehked. Equal embarrassment."

"You wouldn't be embarrassed Jazz, you would be highly amused." She stated.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the frown on his new mates face, and proceeded out into the halls. Thankfully no one was around, allowing him to easily slip into the shadows and make his way over to the human barracks.

Aurorah kept her eyes closed the entire time, afraid that they would run into someone. It's not that she doubted Jazz's skills in being extremely stealthy but she just really didn't want to be seen. Anyone would be mortified to be naked in public. She heard the hiss of a sliding door opening and closing and she knew they had made it to her room.

"See, no one was the wiser." Jazz said as he placed her on her feet. She wobbled slightly before gaining her balance and turning to the silver mech behind her. He was still in protoform and she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting down to his spike. He was handsome and she suddenly felt inadequate. She blushed bright red and snapped her head around. She looked down herself, dried transfluid was stuck to her thighs and small bite mark were scattered over her breast and collarbone. She was pretty sure there were some on her neck too. A small squeak escaped her lips and she quickly bent to the floor, landing on her butt and covering her breast with her hands and bringing her legs to her chest.

Jazz walked up her, a worried look on his face. He knew she was scared and ashamed, but not because of what they did, but how she looked. He felt it through their newly made sparkbond like a heavy weight. He bent down behind her and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head. Bringing her closer to him, he settled her in-between his legs and sent her a pulse of comfort and love. His hands found her waist and slid them up, moving her hands away from her chest and grasping both of her soft breast as his kissed her neck.

"Dontcha hide yerself baby, not from meh. Ah find ya ta be beautiful so don't be ahshamed of yerself." Jazz whispered to her. Her cheeks burned brighter and she placed her hands on his knees.

"But I'm human, squishy and look at these stretch marks and I'm so chunky!" Aurorah said, pointing to the silver lines on her lower stomach. She hated those and could never get rid of them, a constant reminder of her weight.

"Human femmes seem ta make it a habit ta criticize thur weight. If Ahm not mistaken, weight gain is normal for a femme and is simpleh hormonal, yer body is perparin' for sparklins'." Jazz made it sound so simple, like it was natural. And it kinda was except her weight gain was more from medication and eating crap food at all hours of the day. Depression did that to a person. She sighed and let her head hit against Jazz's chest softly.

"So you're interested in me even though I'm fat." She asked.

"Yes. Ma spark don't care 'bout looks and truthfully yo really not fat." He replied, nipping and licking at her jaw. She snorted a laugh at that.

"Many women would love for a man to tell her that." Jazz hummed his approval of her words, shifting behind her and pressing closer.

"They should. All femmes are precious no matteh shape or form, an should be cherished." He whispered. She could feel his body heating up and hers answering with eagerness. She giggled and slapped his thigh when he dragged his clawed fingers down her ribs.

"You're such a smooth talker. Now get up before we make a mess of this floor."

"Maybeh that's ma intention." His sultry voice sent shivers down her spine and she felt the spike of renewed arousal flow through the bond and course through her body. It was so weird to feel another presence within her. She should be used to it, what with Kurama. But Jazz's bond felt different then his. She felt the hard length of Jazz's spike on her back and gasped.

"I thought we had to get clean…a-and go see…" Aurorah groaned as Jazz lifted her hips and spread her thighs to position his spike at her entrance. She had a feeling he was going to be a very needy mech. As much as she wished to continue, she knew if they did, there might not be any stopping and like Jazz had said before, he would make her unable to walk for days if he wanted. She grabbed his large spike in her hands, stopping it from its goal and looked back at the silver mech. He looked confused for a moment before his visor flashed white and he growled low in his chassis at the defiance in her eyes.

"Nuh-uh, bad Jazz! You said we had to go see Ratchet. And what will Deidara do when she can't find me. A man hunt will follow and when they see us like this all hell will be raised." Wow, she sounded really rational and smart right there. Then a though hit her.

"How long _have_ we been missing?" She asked the barely restrained mech. He was shaking in his desire to take her. He wanted to do it over and over again. Where did all his control earlier go? He finally vented a heavy sigh and lowered her back to the ground after she released his spike.

"Five hours." He replied. Her mouth formed fish lips as she processed this. Five hours. What the crap. People must already be looking for her, at the very least Deidara. Deidara didn't like being away from her for too long and she was probably on the hunt for her. She looked up to see Jazz's amused smirk.

"You must be bi-polar, you change moods too fast." She said. Jazz laughed, a musical sound that flowed over her like a river.

"Sorreh ta disappoint, but only you are Baby-girl."

"How do you know?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. His finger poked her in the forehead and rubbed in a circle.

"Bond." Oh. Jazz purred and replaced his finger with his lips. Aurorah felt a probing sensation in her mind and startled before relaxing when she noticed it was only Jazz. Well that was new.

"Ah know everehthing, just as ya do." He was right. She had seen all there was to him. Though he had lived for a long time he had so many memories that they had flashed so fast during their bonding that it would take time for her to properly shift through them. She smiled and smoothed her hand over his helm. He leaned into the touch his purring becoming louder.

"Alright, you. Let's get that bath done."

Jazz nodded absently, too focused on her touch. He only got out one sentence that caused her to laugh.

"You wash meh."

* * *

><p>Aurorah smiled as she and Jazz made their way to the med-bay. Surprisingly they were able to finish their shower without Jazz getting to aroused to throw her against the wall and frag the hell out of her. Thank god though. She didn't think she would be able to resist him the second time.<p>

When they were bathing, Jazz had all but melted in her touch. He had become nothing but a big quivering purring pile of goo and she had giggled almost the entire time. When it was her turn to wash he had insisted on doing it and she had in turn become goo as well. In fact she had almost fallen asleep. His touch was gentle but firm as he massaged her body, chasing away stress and aches that had built since coming here. Afterwards she had quickly dressed in some clothes that she had been provided with and had slinked back to Jazz's room so he could put his armor back on.

As they neared the hall that the med-bay was stationed in, she could feel her good mood start to slip as she remembered she had skipped her appointment with Ratchet. He wasn't going to be happy.

She looked up at Jazz from her position in his hand. A small smile was on his lip plates but Aurorah could feel a weight in her chest were a spark had formed, his frustration but also a sense of determination. She wasn't sure what for; she was a newbie at this whole sparkbond thing. She focused on the part of her chest with the spark a tried pushing calmness to him. She was rewarded with a quiet laugh and a warm mental caress on her lips.

"Still a ways ta go Babe, but thanks."

Aurorah smiled. The smile was wiped off her face though the moment the entered Ratchet's med-bay. The medic stood there in the middle of the room, arms crossing his chassis and a frightening glint in his optics.

"Is there a reason why you're late and smell like you just interfaced with Jazz?" Ratchet got right to the point. She was a little too stunned to say anything, her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"_What do I say, what do I say, what do I say?_" she rambled. She knew they had to inform Ratchet about what happen, but she hadn't expected him to already know and to be so angry about it. A warm weight settled into her lap, and she looked down to see Deidara staring up at her, concern in her blue-green eyes. Aurorah wrapped her arms around her, pulling her feline friend close and stroking her hand on her soft fur. It was a comforting motion the she indulged regularly.

"Well because we did interface, and bonded." Jazz replied in cybertronian, blue visor flashing. He gently set her on the metal berth and faced Ratchet. The medic bristled, balling his hands into fists. He didn't know why the knowledge of the two mating bothered him. Maybe because it was so soon.

"Jazz, you irresponsible glitch head! You interfaced and bonded with a fracking human! How, how…Primus!" Ratchet bit out, his glare harsh. Jazz didn't falter as he lashed back at him, growling acidly. He had blocked his bond to Aurorah so she didn't have to feel his irritation at the medic. She was already upset. And so was her cat judging from the low throaty growl emanating from her, the pointy ears laid back against her head and the erratically twitching tail. She had all the looks of a mad protective carrier with her sparkling. Kind of strange for an animal but it kept Aurorah calm…somewhat anyways.

Aurorah felt the moment Jazz had closed off the new bond. She found she didn't like the feeling of him not being with her. It was almost a lonely feeling. Maybe it was because their bond was new. Jazz had explained the little he knew about bonds, and that it took a little while for it to settle in the beginning. They would be constantly reliant on each other.

She felt Kurama becoming closer, giving her a strength she wasn't feeling. She felt some relief and thanked the fox who essence pulse reassuringly within her.

Kurama had been very confused and guarded when he felt the new presence, not liking how it probed through their mind. He had block Jazz out the best he could, not wanting to mech to come closer.

She snapped back to reality when she heard a loud clang and a jump in the closed bond. She saw Jazz bent over, he hands covering his helm and Ratchet hovering over him with a large wrench in his servo. Jazz was moaning softly, the hit obviously being too hard. She felt a swell of anger and the energy she shared with Kurama lashed out.

Ratchet wasn't expecting an overwhelming pressure on his EM field and his knees almost buckled by the strength of it. It was hot and his cooling fans clicked on to cool his suddenly heating systems. He tried to push it back but the power behind it smothered him and it was almost suffocating.

He was able to lift his head to look at the human the energy was emitting from. She was curled in ball, hands gripping her hair. And when he looked into her eyes, they were wild and he could swear they were red.

And as sudden as the hit came it left. Ratchet sank to his aft, too exhausted to stand. Jazz was hovering franticly over the femme, a mix of cybertronian and English sprouting from his mouth as he checked his little mate. Deidara paced worriedly next to Aurorah, growling softly. Ratchet didn't know why but he felt guilty. He had a feeling he knew why her energy spiked though. She was defending Jazz.

There was still a lingering aura of energy surround the human, but nothing life threatening. He stood up; wobbling slighted with the after effects and slowly made his way over to Aurorah and Jazz. Jazz gave him a wary look and growl, ready to block him if necessary. Ratchet's spark clench painfully, not used to getting this kind of treatment from the happy saboteur, it was like a rift was forming between them and he needed to fix it. He looked to the little femme, his faceplates devoid of any of his usual harness.

"Aurorah, I am sorry. I never meant to upset you like that." He apologized. Aurorah looked up at him, the tenseness in her body ebbing away. He knew Jazz had a hand in that, if it was true they really were bonded.

"No, you don't need to." She said. "I don't know what came over me. I know you have a habit of wrenching people"

'_What did happen Kurama?_' She asked. She felt the fox rumble softly.

'_My chakra reacts strongly with emotions. _' he said. '_There will be times when flares like this happen. They did with Naruto. It will take time for you to be able to control it._'

'_Wow, it's like I'm going to live in a constant state of PMS._' She pouted. The Kyuubi chuckled softly.

'_That would not have been the definition I would have given it._'

"Aurorah, if you'll allow it, I would like to take a deep scan."

Aurorah looked up to Jazz and who only nodded though it was stiffly. She gave Ratchet the okay and the medic lifted his arm, facing it towards her. A red beam of light hit her and she yelped as it slowly tracked across her body. The scan was more than a little uncomfortable but she bore with it as two pulses of comfort came from Jazz and Kurama. Her heart jumped when the scan went over her chest and beep came from Ratchet's arm.

"That's impossible."

"What?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"It's just, there is no way a human could possible hold one."

"Ya mean her spark?"

Ratchet nodded, looking over the scans. He just couldn't believe it. A human having a spark was impossible. But here this femme was, a spark incasing her heart like a protective shell. How she was alive was beyond him. Something else also worried him. The burst of energy that he was hit with had nothing to do with her spark energy, it was heavy and dense. Almost like dark energon but not as impure.

When he looked back up, Jazz and Aurorah were staring at him. He took a deep invent before speaking up.

"Well, never saw this day coming. I'll need more than a healthy dose of high-grade after this." He muttered, making Jazz grin. The tension in the room seemed to ebb away and everyone relaxed, as least, everyone but Aurorah. She could feel Kurama pace restlessly within her mind, mumbling things that she didn't bother listening to. She felt a prod from Jazz's and the fox irritably pushed it away. She looked up to see the frown marring Jazz's face. She knew she was going to have to tell them about the fox.

For now though, Kurama wanted it kept secret.

* * *

><p>Ratchet, why you gotta be so mean.<p>

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;


	7. Not All Fun and Games

Her you laddies go, chapter seven. You all review for me, they keeps Kurama from eating me

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Not All Fun and Games<strong>_

Jazz stood in the front of Optimus Prime's office looking at his little mate hiding behind his leg.

"I can't do it!" Aurorah mumbled, her face buried in a gap between Jazz's armor. "Why can't you just ask without me?"

"Because, I'm not the one who needs this stuff." Jazz argued playfully, folding his arms.

"No! If I go in there, I'll get all awkward. Optimus's voice is like sex to my ears and you know it!" Aurorah squeaked out, feeling Jazz's amusement flow their link.

"Aw, don't worry bout' it Baby girl, OP's voice makes everyone hot and bothered, mechs and femmes alike and Ahm pretty sure it applies to da human femme's too. Their hormone levels go off the chart!" he laughed, picking Aurorah up in his claw. "Plus, if ya get too riled up, Ah'll always be able ta fix it later."

Jazz watched as Aurorah hid her face behind her hands and he laughed before placing his unoccupied hand on a pad by the large door to Optimus's office. It wasn't even a second later before the door slid open and Jazz skipped in like a child.

"I was wondering when I would see you Jazz." Optimus said from his desk. Jazz grinned and placed his mate on the smooth surface.

"Sorry boss-bot, Ah ain't here alone, got a lil'femme with meh!" He explained. Optimus gave his lieutenant a stern look before opening a private comm.

:_Jazz, you knew I wished to speak to you about recent events concerning you and Aurorah._:

:_Ah know Optimus, but the girlie has somethin' she wishes ta ask ya first. Afterwards, Ah promise._:

Optimus sighed and laced his fingers together.

:_Alright._: He then turned to the Aurorah sitting on the couch.

"Aurorah, how have you been?" he asked the girl. Aurorah stared wide-eyed at the huge bot.

"He said my name…" She whispered and grabbed the side of the couch, "It sounded amazing…"

Kurama barked through her mind to gain her attention. '_Come on now, don't be like that. Optimus asked you a question_.'

"Oh, uh…I'm fine, yes fine." She muttered, wringing her hands together nervously. Kurama only rolled his eyes.

"I uh, I was wondering if we, that is, Jazz and I, can get a break off of the island to go shopping for essentials. You know, like clothes that aren't military issued and animal food. I can't keep feeding Deidara human food all the time. And the reason I'm asking to go in the first place is because if you were to ask for all these items from the government, they would totally ask questions, and I feel like you really wouldn't want that." She explained.

Optimus looked at the Aurorah. She had a point. If they wanted to even try to keep this from the government, adding pet food and civilians clothes to the list of things they required would raise red flags. But he was also weary of sending her off the island, even with Jazz escorting her. He feared she would become targets to any Decepticons in the area. Already she had a run in with Barricade, though he barely put up a fight which was worrisome.

"Alright, I will allow you to go this once so gather everything you require from this trip. But you are to take Ratchet and Captain Lennox along with you in case anything goes wrong. If any Decepticon activity is spotted you are to leave immediately, is that clear." His voice was commanding and both Aurorah and Jazz chorused with "Yes sir!" Optimus nodded to them.

"Good, then I wish you all a safe trip. Oh, and Jazz, stay. We need to talk before you leave." He said as Jazz let the Aurorah down, watching as she left to get ready. He then turned to his commanding officer, his face a mask of calm.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Aurorah skipped around her room, looking for a pair of clean clothes to take with her just in case. She was happy Optimus was letting her go off base. For the past two weeks since coming to Diego Garcia, she found that being idle on the island was incredibly boring. Jazz was unable to stay with her all the time due to work and so she was usually left to her own devices. With only her 3DS which had been in her pocket to occupy her, she was slowly losing her mind. She couldn't handle so much nothing.<p>

She had a nice long list of things she was going to buy. Clothes, cat food and a cat box with litter were only on the top of the list. She was definitely going to get things to cure her boredom, like a TV, X-box and games. Jazz told her that she would be able to buy pretty much anything. The Autobots had their own spending money that was given to them from the government, though they didn't really need it. Jazz had put her name on his account and gotten her a card with her own name. She had giggled like a school girl. It was her very first credit card.

So with her list in mind and her goodbyes said to Deidara, she pocketed the card and headed to where she was supposed to meet Jazz, Ratchet and Will.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Aurorah muttered, "I officially hate plane rides. They are long and boring and make me want to bang my head against something hard." She flopped across Jazz's front seats and smashed her cheek into the cool leather. She heard a sigh from her mind and Kurama's annoyed voice filtered in.<p>

'_How could you have been bored? You were asleep the entire time._' he said. Aurorah groaned and rolled onto her back. Why did that fox have to be all smarty pants and point things out?

"Well, my sleep was boring."

'_Then why didn't you stay awake?_'

"Because being awake was boring too."

'_Oh for spirits sake, you're ridiculous._' Kurama growled and retreated to the back of her thoughts.

Aurorah smiled. She could just imagine him throwing his hands in the air. She looked over to Jazz's dashboard where his speakers were. She remembered he had spoken to Optimus earlier after they had left his office.

"Hey Jazz?" She asked softly, hoping it wasn't rude to ask of what he spoke of to his commander, although she had an idea what it was about. She felt the gentle rumble of acknowledgement from the solstice.

"Did everything go alright with Optimus?" She asked.

"Of course, why da ya ask Baby girl?"

"Well, you've just been very quiet since then." She said, biting her lip. She was worried about what Optimus had said to him. Did he disapprove?

"Ahm sorry babe, Ah didn't mean ta worry ya there." He apologized, a pulse of warmth and reassurance spreading through her chest. "Optimus was…surprised and disappointed with mah actions. When he told us ta get acquainted with the humans, Ah don't think interfacin' is what he had in mind and bondin'…well that's somethin' that shouldn't be possible."

Aurorah was silent when he finished speaking and let a hand wonder to stroke the leather seats underneath her. Her fingers found and dug into a seam and she was rewarded with a deep purr resounding though the cabin. She couldn't help but laugh when the heater turned on. Jazz was so easy to rile up.

"Aw, now why are ya gonna go and do that for? Tryin ta make meh crash?" he growled as she raked her nails into the smooth leather.

"No, but I'm boooorrreeeeddd! Entertain meeeeeee!" she whined pitifully. She was tempted to kick her legs for an added affect.

Jazz laughed. "But we were jus havin' a serious conversation." He said, watching as her nose scrunched and her cheeks puffed out.

"Seriousness pfft." She said, sounding a little off and it worried Jazz. "I'm not that great at keeping up seriousness."

"Ya were doing good so far."

Aurorah shrugged and rolled over, burying her face into Jazz's leather seats with a sigh.

"What's really wrong Baby girl? You've been down since we left'." He asked.

"I don't know. Something seems wrong today." She started to trace patterns into the backrest. "Have you ever felt like something bad is going to happen?"

Jazz hummed. "Sometimes. I did when the Decepticons hit the companions club I worked at. I didn't think much of it at the time. Why do you ask?"

She paused in her invisible drawing, her mind going hectic in her paranoia. She felt the itch she got when someone was out to get her. Although she knew it was all in her head, this time it really felt like someone was coming, someone bad. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed at her face. A soothing presence invaded her mind and pushed away the negativity.

~:_Babe?_:~ Jazz whispered, warmth prickling her skin.

~:_It's…nothing serious._:~

~:_Aurorah!_:~

~:_No, Really. I'm…Fine._:~

If Jazz had been in root mode he would have narrowed his optics at his stubborn mate. For now he settled on huffing and sending his displeasure at her invasiveness.

~:_Ah'll let It go for now, but Ah'll be gettin' it outta ya tonight._:~ he told her seriously. She smiled and smoothed her hand against the leather seat.

"I'm sure you'll try."

* * *

><p>"Oh god, why does this have to happen to me?!"<p>

Aurorah's breath came in ragged pants as she ran for her life, Will running beside her.

She had been shopping for clothes and other necessities when she had spotted a Subway. It was like God had given her a gift of awesomeness in the middle of a desert. You don't realize how much you're glad something still exists until you're faced with its possible…un-existence.

She had descended on that Subway like a starving dog. Aurorah's mind walked away from her train of thought at the thought of relating herself to a dog and thus technically calling herself a bitch. A bemused and slightly disturbed look came onto her face. She had the ability to multitask, even now? What was wrong with her?

"What the hell could you possible be laughing at, at a time like this?!" Will snapped.

Aurorah almost tripped; Will had broken her out of her subconscious concentration on running and brought her focus back to the outside world. She could hear shouts and screams following in their wake, caused by the speeding Saleen mustang crashing and barreling after them.

She could just see the numbers in damages rising in her head.

"Sorry, brain had a 'wtf' moment, something to do with dogs and bitches." Aurorah replied, her voice scratchy and ragged. Her throat was starting to burn and her hearing was slowly getting closed off. This was why she hated exercise.

She let out a frustrated groan and followed after Will as he turned a corner into the mall's Walmart, shoe slipping before she caught herself and barely dodging the screeching tire of the Saleen mustang.

She and Will had been halfway through their sandwiches when a tremor had shaken the table they sat at. She about had a fit when her Dr. Pepper had fallen to the ground. They hadn't even taken another bite when more tremors shook the Subway, screeching and screaming following right after. All it took was someone yelling about a police car going on a rampage in the mall for them to hightail it out of the food joint.

Unfortunately for them though, the moment they stepped foot outside of the Subway, Barricade came barreling around the corner, sights set on them. Thus where they were now, rushing up the Walmart's escalader stairs. Thankfully they had already packed her stuff into Ratchet. That would be a lot of money down the drain.

"You cannot escape me, little bugs!"

Aurorah's heart jumped into her throat at his threat and she wasted no time shoving people aside in her rush to get away. Will was not far ahead of her doing much the same. They had just cleared the moving belt of stairs when they heard, and felt, Barricade blasting through the floor of Walmart's second level.

"Oh fuck me! Does he never give up?"

She scrambled up from her spot on the floor, the tremor stumbling her, and was quick to run towards the exit that led to the parking garage. She hesitated for just a second, her eyes catching the burning red of Barricade's own, before she too was running after Will.

* * *

><p>Aurorah had really hoped that her paranoia had been just that, Paranoia. But the universe had different plans.<p>

She heaved as she bent over her knees. They had somehow escaped Barricade for a time thanks to their detour through the Walmart, but she was sure he was close behind them. He did go through a wall after all. They had run to one of the parking lots, following the crowds of panicked people hoping to blend in. It had worked apparently.

~:_Jazz…how far…away are you?!:~ _Aurorah asked desperately through the bond.

Will was standing beside her, eyes darting back and forth and a pistol in his hand. He stumbled slightly when someone ran past him screaming.

~:_Almost there babe, hold on!:~ _Jazz assured, sending a pulse of calm to his scared mate. Aurorah sighed in relief. Once he was here they would be safe; he'd beat Barricade to a pulp.

~:_What about Ratchet?_:~

~:_Havin' some problems with the scatterin' people. He's a little stuck._:~

"Found you!"

She jumped at the sound of Barricade's voice and turned towards him. He was standing not far from them, an evil grin on his face, hands flexing and ready to grab them. She gulped. He barely took a step before a shot of energy hit close to his foot.

"Ah, warn ya Cade, not a step closer."

"Jazz!" Aurorah cried. He stood across from Barricade, on their other side, arms raised and guns thrumming in readiness. A vicious scowl was on his face.

~:_Run Aurorah, you and Will need ta get outta here why Ah distract him. Get ta Ratchet!_:~ He told Aurorah as she and Will ran past.

"Don't think I'll let you save the day, Autobot!" Barricade growled, watching as the two humans were getting closer to safety. Without further warning he reached down and grasped a human who had been running by around the waist. A shocked look came over Jazz's faceplate before the Decepticon grinned.

"Catch, Autoscum!"

A scream tore through the air as the poor, innocent human was slingshot through the sky. Jazz didn't even think before he reacted and raced to intercept it. He had just caught and set the human down when Barricade picked another up.

"Go long!"

This time the human was thrown like a football, aiming for distance rather than height. Jazz cursed as he was forced to chase after it.

"Oh my god, he's throwing humans!" Aurorah yelled when she looked behind her.

"Hurry up, don't look!" Will shouted.

They heard Barricade laugh before he picked up a human in each hand and threw them as well. Jazz had barely put the second person down before he raced to catch the two who were flying.

"I really hope Jazz catches them in time." Will said, worried for the innocent bystanders who were being used for Barricade's sick game of catch.

Jazz had just caught and set down the two scared humans when Barricade appeared behind him and drove a fist into his back. He grunted before rolling away from Barricade's next swing that grazed his visor. When had Barricade gotten so fast? Or was he just becoming slow.

Barricade gave him no room to breathe as he transformed the tire on his hand into a spinning wheel of spikes, charging him with the intent of ripping his face apart. Jazz used both hands to grab his wrist, stopping the spinning disk inches from his face. He didn't even have a second to think of his next move when he felt the cylinder of a gun on his midsection.

"Boom."

Shrapnel and energon burst from Jazz's midsection, the glowing of his spark chamber visible through the new hole. His hold on Barricade's wrist weakened and slowly slipped away. He tried to remain standing, but the energon was quickly draining out of him, the damage and pain assaulting his systems forcing him to shut down. He could do nothing as he heard the screams of Aurorah before his sight turned to static and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Will felt like his heart had stopped beating when he saw Barricade shoot a hole through Jazz's midsection, right where he had been ripped in half by Megatron. It had then exploded inside his chest when he heard Aurorah's anguished screams. He saw her collapse to the ground like a limp doll. He rushed over and knelt down next the woman as she writhed in pain on the gravel parking lot.<p>

"Aurorah! Aurorah, what's wrong?!"

"It hurts! Oh god it hurts!"

She was grabbing at her chest where her hearts was, eyes closed in anguish with tears mixing with the black dirt on her face. Chocked cries came from her mouth and Will was helpless to do anything as he sat there and watched. There wasn't any visible wound on her, nothing that could make her be in this much pain…unless…

He looked back towards Jazz and suddenly it clicked. Something was going on between those two. Aurorah was feeling Jazz's pain.

Will froze before turning around, gun aimed when a shadow loom over him.

"Don't make me hurt the girl now."

He didn't move and stared up into Barricade's eyes. There was such coldness in those red depths. He tore his gaze away from his and stared back down at Aurorah; she had passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Will couldn't help his teeth from gritting as he heard Barricade transform into his alt mode, tires creeping up alongside him.

"In. Now." He demanded and Will heard the click of his back door open.

He didn't move from his spot on the ground. He was frozen. Was there nothing he could do? He was damn solider for crying out loud.

A chill went through his body as a wire slid past his shoulder, hovering just above where Aurorah's heart was, metal claws closed into a point, waiting; poised and ready. He quickly dropped the gun and put his arms under Aurorah's shoulders.

"Good boy."

He had just pulled Aurorah in behind him when the door slammed shut after them, Barricade's tires screeching as he drove off. Will looked down at Aurorah's face in his lap. He could only pray the Autobot's would rescue them in time.

* * *

><p>If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.<p>

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;


	8. Force

Alright creepers, this is the last chapter that is already pre-written. All chapter after here will be brand new so they will slow comng out as I need to write them. I will say that chapter nine is almost done though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Force<strong>_

"Well, for a moment there I thought I was going to have to send a search party. What happened, did you get lost?"

Barricade unfolded from his alt-mode, the two humans curled in his claws. He growled threatenly at the seeker before him who only smirked in response. There was a moment of tense silence before Starscream chuckled.

"Anyways, that doesn't matter right now. Shockwave has arrived and Megatron wants us all to be there to greet him…slagger."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Barricade snarled as he followed the seeker to the lower chambers. Starscream waved a hand.

"Do you ever wish you could be taller?"

Barricade resisted the urge to lunge at the pompous aft. But he refrained since they were almost to their destination. Starscream stopped at a large door, looking in through the glass window before pressing in the code to open it. There was only one large cell closed off by glowing energon bars. Will peeked through Barricade's fingers to look around. Besides the cell there wasn't really much to see. There was a dark area behind the bars and for a moment, Will thought he saw something move but he blinked and everything was still.

"Put them in there." Starscream ordered.

"Like they can't get out of that. The cells made for bots not humans." Barricade scoffed. Starscream looked around before he grabbed a metal box and tossed it at the mech.

"Put them in there and then place them in the cell. It's called improvising; it's really not that hard." He said. Barricade didn't bother answering the seeker, instead he settled on mumbling quietly and placing the little humans in the box. He only spared them a glance before leaving the room with the seeker.

* * *

><p>Aurorah shivered in the cold metal box Barricade had thrown them in. She would have found it funny if she wasn't so depressed right now. She had woken when she started to get too cold. She missed Jazz…she really hoped he was alright, though the pain still lingering in her chest told her otherwise. A glance at Will showed the man's eyes were closed but whether he was asleep or not she wasn't sure.<p>

'_Ugh, I hate waiting._'

Aurorah couldn't stop herself from scooting closer to Will and huddling up next to his body for warmth; she was just too cold, damn those Decepticons. They needed to install a heater in this place or something.

"Psst, hey."

She blinked and looked around. Where did that voice come from? It wasn't Kurama. She wasn't going crazy was she? Well…even more crazy than she was already anyway. She disregarded the voice and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. That voice almost sounded real too.

"Oi, fleshy, I know you're awake!"

She jumped this time and looked up. The voice was real! She stood up and walked over to the side of the box she was in and leaned against the wall of it, looking out of the top of the box.

"Is someone there?"

She heard a grunt and the sound of metal scrapping against metal before it settled.

"Yeah, I've been in this slagging brig for a while already. What are a couple of fleshlings like you doing here?"

She stood on her tiptoes even though she knew it wouldn't get her any closer to the top of the metal box; she really wanted to know who that was.

"We were captured by the Decepticons because of some weird energy I give off I think. Who are you anyway?"

Aurorah slid down the wall and decided to just sit against it. Standing on her tip toes was starting to get tiring.

"Sunstreaker."

Her eyes widened. No way; Sunstreaker?! She did a mental fangirl scream; she loved Sunstreaker! He wasn't dead! Yay!

"You're really Sunstreaker? Sideswipe's brother?"

She heard him straining against what she assumed was chains.

"You know him?! Where is he? Is he safe? Tell me fleshling!" He demanded. She nodded before she realizes he could not see her.

"Yes, he's fine. He's with the Autobots here on Earth." She told him and heard a vent of relief.

"You said you have a strange energy. What does it do?" Sunstreaker asked her.

"Uh, I don't know much about it other than the fact that it lets us bond to Cybertronians. Jazz and I are bonded." She explained not willing to mention the fox. A pang of longing hit her but she pushed it away.

"Your joking, that's not possible. You have to have a spark to bond."

"I'm not really sure how it works but when we bonded, I had a spark. Don't ask me how." She said before Sunstreaker could question her.

"If you're bonded to Jazz, then call him and tell him where we are."

Aurorah shook her head. "I can't." she whispered. "Jazz…Jazz is hurt. I can't reach him."

"Who's the other one with you?"

Aurorah glanced at Will and smiled.

"That's Will. He's a soldier who was with me when I was shopping so he was kidnapped too."

She was about to ask Sunstreaker something else when she heard the bars around their cell open. She froze up and waited. What did they want now? Her eyes widened when she saw the single eye of Shockwave hover above their box before a hand reached towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the grab, but opened them when nothing happened.

Will was in his hand instead.

* * *

><p>"WILL!"<p>

"BRING HIM BACK!" Aurorah screamed for what felt like the hundredth time. Her hands were becoming raw from banging on the box. But she didn't care. She had to get out. She had to help Will.

"For Primus sake, shut up femme."

She glared furiously in the direction of Sunstreaker's voice.

"You shut up. Shockwave will torture him." She hit her fist against the box one more time before sliding down on her butt. She could only imagine what Shockwave was doing to him.

Sunstreaker was going to ask the human something but he was interrupted when the door to the brig opened and a group of cons lead by Barricade entered the room. His optics zeroed in on the cell and he smirk devilishly.

"You to get the Autobot, I'll deal with the human."

Aurorah gasped and squeezed herself tight into a corner of the box. She knew it wouldn't help but she tried anyways. Barricade glared wickedly down into the box before reaching a clawed hand down into it to grab Aurorah. She struggled but it was no use. Her arms were tightly held against her body in his hand. He brought her close to his face and sniffed at her before scoffing and turned towards Sunstreaker.

"You two put the sedative in him and let's go. I don't want to have to hold this disgusting fleshy for more than I have to."

The two cons gave a tight 'Yes sir' before closing in on Sunstreaker. He fought against his bounds and cursed at them in his language, but had no way to fight back when one sucker punched him on the side of his head. The other con used the opening to jam a syringe full of green liquid into his neck cables. Sunstreaker growled before slamming his head into the other cons. The mech fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Tch."

Aurorah struggled as Barricade walked closer to Sunstreaker.

"Let me go you big dumb brute!"

The hand holding her tightened and she gasped.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, fleshy."

Barricade nudged Sunstreaker with his foot when the drug started to take effect. He glared up at him but his motor control was severely slowed. Barricade grinned.

"Alright. Grab him and let's go."

"But what about the other guy?"

The con pointed to the knocked out grunt on the floor.

"Leave him. Let him rot in the cell for a bit for falling prey to a shackled prisoner."

Aurorah growled as she tried to move in Barricade's hand but there was no budging.

"Dammit! Where are you taking us?!"

She hesitated as he looked down at her with a wicked gleam in his red eyes.

"Just going to see Shockwave for a few…tests. He really wants to see what you're capable of, aren't you excited?"

Aurorah struggled in the clawed hand that held her as they walked through the darkened, metal hall. The claw was uncomfortably tight around her midsection and it she felt like it would snap her ribs if he squeezed his hand any tighter. She screamed when a claw dug into her side and blood rolled down her side.

"Hey, loosen up on the fleshy, deceit-creep!"

Aurorah heard the sound of metal on metal and watched as Sunstreaker was kicked to the ground. The Decepticon escorting him laughed before stomping on his head. Aurorah cringed and closed her eyes when she saw him cough up a bit of blue fluid.

"Oi, don't damage the goods too much. You know how Shockwave gets when his toys are damaged by anyone else."

Aurorah glanced up at Barricade before looking back at Sunstreaker. He was bent over on the ground, fists clenched tightly behind his back. No doubt being tormented like this and not being able to do anything about it was infuriating to him. Sunstreaker was too prideful a mech to stand anything less.

She locked eyes with Sunstreaker when the Decepticon brought him roughly back to his feet. She let out a weak smile when he gave her a determined glare; no doubt he was already planning a way to escape from the base. She could only hope it would be in time. She dreaded what they had planned for them; being alone with Shockwave was never a good thing.

Aurorah closed her eyes when they walked into a brightly lit room. The change from a dark hallway to a bright light had been too sudden.

"Good, you've brought them."

Aurorah's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Shockwave's imposing form, darkened by the light coming from behind him. His single, red eye glowed out ominously from the dark.

Her eyes widened even further when she saw the room she was in. The room was covered in what looked like surgical gadgets as well as different cybertronian parts. She clenched her eyes shut and turned her head when she saw the top half of an Autobot attached to cables hanging from the ceiling.

"Strap the Autobot down."

Sunstreaker struggled but it was in vain as his hands were secured tightly to the metal berth; both his arms and legs were strapped tightly with a reinforced cybertronian metal. There was no chance for escape.

"Good. Strip the human while I make the needed calculations."

Aurorah squeezed her eyes shut as Barricade grinned at her nastily and used his claw to shred her clothes off. A shiver went through her body when she was fully exposed to the cold room. Her eyes glanced back at Shockwave and she dreaded what he had planned. What were they going to do that required Sunstreaker bound and her naked?

Shockwave came back to Sunstreaker and started attaching wires to various parts of his body; some he even took his armor off to get to vital cords. Aurorah clenched her eyes shut when she heard Sunstreaker scream from Shockwave drilling into him.

Tears escaped her eyes but she couldn't wipe them away, her arms were held tightly against her sides. She never realized it before, before coming to this world, how bad the Decepticons really were. They weren't just the "cool" side anymore; they were…they were something she didn't want to have to face. She would rather be back with the Autobots…back with Jazz.

Oh Jazz.

"There, everything is ready. Stand by while I get this Autobot's spark chamber open."

Shockwave placed the tips of his claws in the groove in the center of Sunstreaker's chest and started pulling. Aurorah could hear the metal bending as Shockwave slowly pulled his chest open. She watched as Sunstreaker fought against his bounds and threw screaming curses at Shockwave. The glowing blue spark in the center of his chest was fully revealed now.

What are they…?

"Bring her."

Aurorah got brief motion sickness as she was brought quickly over to hover above the Sunstreaker's spark.

"Now hold her still."

Wires came down from the ceiling and circled around both of her arms and legs; they held her just above Sunstreaker's spark with her arms and legs spread. Her eyes widened with fright when the realization of what they had planned came to her.

No…no, no, NO!

She struggled as tears fell down her cheeks. No matter how much she moved, the wires wrapped around her never budged. She peered down at Sunstreaker through watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm s-so sorry!"

Sunstreaker grunted before glaring up at her.

"Calm down fleshy, I do need your gross fluids on me on top of everything else."

She clenched her eyes shut but tears still flowed from her eyes.

Aurorah let out a silent scream as pure energy filtered down the wires and into her. Her skin burned as the glyphs from before wrote themselves into her flesh. She wanted to claw at them but the wires kept her from doing so. She looked down and through the blue glaze that was covering her eyes she saw her body getting closer and closer to Sunstreaker's spark. She screamed at them to stop but it did no good as the wires finally released her and she was plunged into a bright light.

The moment she touched the light, that blue spark that had come from her chest when she had bonded to Jazz appeared and lunged for the bigger brighter spark.

She though she heard Sunstreaker scream but it had only come out as garbled static. She watched as Sunstreaker's spark swallowed up hers and then move towards her. She wanted to move but she couldn't and she was taken in as well.

In that moment, all she felt was pain as Sunstreaker's spark melded with her. She felt limp, all her energy to do anything wiped away and she was left only to feel. She could see all of his memories flash through her mind, memories of Sideswipe, of the gladiator rings and of the war. She saw how he was the more emotional of the two. She saw his artwork and through all this, she could only feel like she was violating him. Seeing things she wasn't given permission to.

Aurorah could feel Sunstreaker trying to fight the bond and she wondered why he was even trying. They couldn't stop it. But she admired Sunstreaker's strength. He was able to do what she could not, fight back. Even with Kurama clawing angrily in her mind, all she could do was float in this cloud of pain and watch, hoping they would make it through alive.

It was through listening to Sunstreaker's staticy cursing that she could feel a twinge in her bond to Jazz and she tried to reach only for it to leave as fast as it came. Her mouth opened in a scream but nothing came out and she cursed to all the gods she could think of for putting them through this.

It wasn't long though before she started feeling her consciousness fading. She needed to rest, to let the pain ebb away and the warm spark was started to lull her into sleep. She felt Sunstreaker too was succumbing to rest and she could only apologize before she was blanketed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Ratchet sighed as he worked in his med-bay. The last two days had been horrible; with Aurorah and Captain Lennox in Decepticon hands and Jazz almost losing his spark, again, things weren't looking very bright. And on top of all that, they had no leads as to where the humans were. He sighed again before grumbling and heading towards the berth Jazz was laid out on.<p>

The damage to Jazz had been nothing to laugh at. The shot had burned straight through most of his torso, just below where his spark chamber was located. He twitched at the irony of the wound being in the same place as where he got ripped in half. He wasn't ready to lose Jazz again so soon, not if he had anything to say about it.

He brought a soldering iron and a clamp over the wound and was just about to get to work when a sudden jolt from Jazz made him stop. Jazz was still before his eyes flew open and started screaming like no tomorrow. And he was writhing around…agitating his wounds.

"Slaggit!" Ratchet threw his tools down before leaning over Jazz and trying to keep him as still as he could. He opened his comm-channel.

:_Someone get to the med-bay, now!_:

Ratchet was using all of his strength to keep Jazz from injuring himself more when Ironhide stormed in with a pained Sideswipe leaning against his shoulder.

"Well don't just stand there, help me hold him down!"

Ironhide quickly but gently set Sideswipe against the wall before going over to Jazz to help hold him down. He grunted in frustration before glancing over at Ratchet.

"What the hell's going on doc-bot?"

"Hell if I know!"

Slowly the convulsions settled down and Jazz's eyes closed once more; his body was still slightly twitching from the apparent seizure.

Ratchet growled before starting to patch up newly opened wires that were spilling energon. Sideswipe slowly stood up from his position on the ground.

"Ratchet…"

"What is it? I'm busy at the moment as you can see."

"Ratchet…I know where they are."

Ironhide turned narrowed eyes onto Sideswipe.

"What?"

"Aurorah…Captain Lennox…Sunstreaker…I know where they are."

* * *

><p>If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.<p>

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	9. Wrath of Kurama

This chapter is out today because is was demaned of me. YES BAKESITVEGAN, I'M TALKING TO YOU! V:( Don't expect it to happen again. LOL

Anyways, *flails* Yay for Kurama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Wrath of Kurama<strong>_

Kurama wrapped the little human within his large tails, chasing the pain way as best he could. He growled and snarled when any of her bonds pushed their way towards them. They were intruders into their mind and he did not want them there. One intruder was more persistent to know what he was and he reached out to grasp it. The light flickered, surprised. Red chakra flowed into it, doing its best to cause harm. Did it not get that it wasn't wanted. Pulsing erratically the light retreated.

Good, he had more dire things to take care of then pesky aliens. He had to get Aurorah her friends out of this miserable hole they were brought to. He wanted to feel those filthy monsters shredded beneath his claws and teeth. Let them think that their metal hides and guns will save them. Stronger beings have crumbled beneath his might, they would do the same.

He looked down at the small creature nestled into his fur. When he had first been sealed so long ago, he was filled with a burning hate. He longed to free himself and kill the human known as Naruto. But slowly, as the boy grew, he saw a strength he admired. When Naruto had fought him, vying for his power, Kurama unleashed the full extent of his power. He tested this child who would dare stand up to him but ultimately, he had lost. It was through this loss that Kurama finally started to accept, accept that he was sealed within a human mightier than he, and that he may have found a friend.

Naruto had kept his promise, had freed him of the hate that lived in him. He showed Kurama how to care for others again.

So as he gazed at the human, he saw a potential for greatness. She was given a gift and he would see to it that she knew how to use it. He was her keeper, a guardian.

No one would stop him.

* * *

><p>It was like being reborn. Kurama couldn't explain it any other way. He never knew he could have this kind of control; that this bond with the human would grant him such a gift as to be free from their shared mind space. He stretched his arms, cracking his neck and unfurling his nine long tails. The room was almost too small for his large size but that didn't matter. It made it perfect for destroying the building and he would be doing so soon since the alarms were blaring.<p>

Looking around he spotted the golden mech that had been forced upon his human. A snarl curled his lips but he none the less slashed the metal encircling his wrists and ankles. A wicked smile graced his face and he easily pushed the mech off the table. The sound of him hitting the ground was music to his ears.

The mech, Sunstreaker was his name, bolted up into a standing position, though his stance was still a little weak from the drugs. He looked around franticly and his optics landed on Kurama. The fox didn't give Sunstreaker much time to gain his bearings before he was barking orders at him.

"Get yourself together, we will be leaving this filthy hole." He snapped.

Sunstreaker only looked confused for a second before the door banging open grabbed his attention. The Decepticons that barged in looked at Kurama with wide optics and he bared his fangs. Two tails were enough to swat them aside and into a wall. He grabbed what looked like a gun and tossed it to Sunstreaker.

"You must find the human Will; I'll act as a distraction." Kurama ordered. The plating on Sunstreaker bristled defiantly but left to fide Will anyways. He had a feeling little Aurorah was going to get an earful from him.

He turned to the door Sunstreaker left through and grinned. He opened his mouth wide, his tails gathering around him to a point. Above his open maw, balls of red and blue started to build together to form a large purple sphere. It wasn't long before the little circles had all gathered and then the finale sphere shrank, letting Kurama snap his jaws around it. He felt the familiar burn in his mouth from the mass of chakra and it expanded.

He gave on last feral grin before his mouth open and a blast of pure energy burst from his mouth. The blast flew straight, destroying everything in its path. He heard the sweet sound of screams and he sorely hoped the mech who harmed his human was caught.

Mechs started to file in front of him, aiming their weapons and firing on him. The energon that flew from the guns hit his chest and arms but he barely felt it. He knocked them aside with a swing of his arm, his tails batting at the others who moved in behind him. When those pest where dealt with, he headed for the other side of the building, drawing them away from where Sunstreaker had went. When he was far enough away, he turned around, letting out a bellowing roar that pushed the Decepticons away. They flew in every direction and his tails pierced through them before they even hit the ground.

Another blast hit him in the side and this time he felt it. He hissed and turned to the one who had shot at him. A grey mech, larger than the others and with the biggest gun he had seen attached to his arm stood before him. He let out a loud growl but the mech only sneered at him. He gave a brief glance to his wound and all he saw was burnt flesh. Another growl left him and he picked up a large piece of rubble and tossed it at him. The mech, who the others were calling lord Megatron, aimed his cannon and blasted through the rubble though pieces still hit him. It was nothing that could harm him though and that made Kurama snarl.

He was interrupted when a blare of a horn grabbed his attention and he looked back. Megatron also looked up and he smirked. The Autobots had come and were barreling towards them. He counted five mechs, a dozen army vehicles and five helicopters.

Megatron lifted his arm, taking aim at a group of vehicles containing humans. Kurama felt a push from Aurorah and that was all he needed to fling himself into the line of fire. He took the hit to his mid-section and it sent him flying backwards. His tails lashed out as he stood back up. He opened his maw, preparing for another attack but an arm came in front of his line of fire. The fox turned his head and spotted the Autobot leader looking up at him with concern.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from but I need you to stop. Let us take it from here." He said, his voice deep and stern. Kurama wanted to argue, this was his fight but the blood slowing dripping from his wound stopped him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stay out much longer. It seemed ten minutes was his limit. Before he succumbed to sleep, he saw the golden mech who was with Aurorah emerge from the broken building, Will in his hands. Relief washed through him from Aurorah and he closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him.

Optimus watched with wide optics as the giant tailed creature was engulfed in a red light. It shrank in size and from the light a female human emerged. A gasp like sound left his lips and he reached to catch her in his hands. It was Aurorah and aside from being unconscious, she was unharmed.

Sideswipe and Ratchet appeared at his side and he handed the girl over to the worried medic. The retreated further away, allowing Optimus to deal with Megatron without worrying for their safety. All around him, humans filed around, guns aimed and ready to shoot at the Decepticons.

"So, came to save the humans. How noble of you Prime." Megatron growled and he turned to Shockwave who nodded. Optimus's optics narrowed as he watched them silently discussed.

"I have what I wanted. I let you and your pets live. But do not think this is over." Megatron said and he broke apart and reformed into a aircraft.

"It never is." Optimus whispered.

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled, gaining the attention of the Autobot leader. Optimus took one more look at his retreating enemy before turning to the medic. It saw the little human cradled in his hands and he could tell she was having problems breathing. Her skin was a deep shade of red, as if badly burned.

"Is she alright Ratchet." He asked, kneeling down next to his friend. Ratchet took a deep in-vent before looking at him.

"I don't know what's going on with her. Her energy readings are of the cart and I think it has something to do with that large creature she was just within." he explained.

"How's she doing doc?" Will asked from Sunstreaker's hand. The mech had walked up to the trio, his gaze hard as he looked solely at the human.

"So far she's stable, but I'd be happier if she was in my med-bay." Ratchet said.

Sideswipe leapt up when he saw his brother and wrapped him up in a tight hug. Sunstreaker growled as he held Will up away from his brother. He did not want human guts all over him.

"Sunny!" he cried, nuzzling his face against his. Had Sunstreaker been on earth all this time? Despite the golden twins outward appearances, he felt their twin bond surge with love. He also felt the new presence, the one he had been trying to find out more about. Time and time again he had been pushed out till the presence had finally tried to harm him. He knew part of it was Aurorah, he could feel but it was almost like there was two of them. Was the giant red creature they saw the other part of Aurorah. He knew he would find out, no matter what.

"We really need to go." Ratchet barked. "The longer we stay, the more likely we are to lose the girl and with her, Jazz as well."

"Wait, what do you mean we'd loss Jazz too?" Will spoke up. He looked from the medic then to Optimus. The longer it took for them to answer the more he knew something was wrong. It had to be whatever made Aurorah feel Jazz's pain that day. There was something between them.

"Optimus, I need you to tell me. It whatever Aurorah and Jazz have can harm her then I need to know." He demanded.

"We can all talk about this later." Ratchet growled and the others nodded before folding up into the alt-modes.

"Fine, I'll ride with you Ratchet. I want to keep an eye on the girl." Will said and Ratchet popped his door open for the man. Will got in, his eyes landing on Aurorah who laid silently on a gurney, her red skin almost glowing.

"Just what the hell happened to you." He whispered, not realizing Ratchet could hear him.

"I think we'd all like to know that but I have a feeling the only way we will is when the glitchmouse wakes up."

"Glitchmouse?"

"She's grown on me."

Will laughed and turned around in his seat. When they got back there was going to be some hell raised for sure.

* * *

><p>Mad Kurama is mad.<p>

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;


	10. Red Eyes

So I had planned on making this longer but as I was sitting there on the couch looking at my word doc and listening to booty bounce I was l like fuck this shit, I'm just going to post this. So here you have it. Chapter ten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: Red Eyes<strong>_

They waited and they waited and still Aurorah would not wake up.

Jazz had finally woken a few days after the Autobots and the NEST team returned with Aurorah and Will. When he was not stuck in the berth, he was worrying himself by her bedside. He would mumble for her to wake up and sometimes it almost sounded like he was begging. Finally, Optimus decided to talk to Jazz.

"Jazz?" the regal bot asked, coming up beside his longtime friend. Jazz barely looked up at him before it was back on his mate. Optimus was about to say something but Jazz beat him to the punch.

"Ah can't feel her OP. Ah know she's there but Ah can't feel her. It's like….it's like somethin' is keepin' her from me, somethin' powerful."

"Have you told Ratchet this?" the mech asked and Jazz frowned.

"Nah, ain't want to worry him with this."

"What about the twins?" with those words, a feral growl left Jazz's vocalizer and his plating bristled defensively.

"Those slaggers better not come three feet of her or Ah'll offline them. They're intruders." He snarled, leaning over the berth Aurorah lay in. That was another thing. The moment Jazz had woken and felt the twins brushing the bond, the normally cool and collected saboteur was like the pit maker himself. It took Optimus and Ironhide holding him down to calm him. Since then, the twins were banned from coming into the med-bay, though Ratchet had informed Optimus that eventually Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Aurorah were going to have to merge their new fragile bond, whether Jazz liked it not. They could all potentially offline otherwise.

But now Jazz was telling him that he couldn't feel Aurorah. Optimus didn't like the sound of that. He knew the red creature from before had something to do with it. His matrix was pulsing inside of him, confirming his thoughts. It wasn't his place to tell Jazz though, it was Aurorah's. There must have been a reason she hadn't told him before.

"Jazz, have you tried merging with her?" He asked. Jazz stilled at that before looking up at him. His visor flashed brightly and small grin appeared.

"Ah hadn't thought of that." He said. He turned to Aurorah, letting one of his fingers brush her arm.

"I'll let you have some privacy and go explain what is happening to Ratchet." Optimus told him. Jazz nodded but didn't look at him. He patted the silver mechs shoulder before leaving.

* * *

><p>Jazz listened to Optimus leave as he gazed at Aurorah. His little mate wouldn't wake up and it made him so worried. But Optimus brought up a good point. Merging with her might help him find out what was wrong. He desperately wanted to know. He needed her better.<p>

He looked around, making sure everyone was gone before placing a hand on his chest plates. His fingers found the latches on his armor and he snapped them open. The armor parted till his protoform was exposed. He watched as the soft metal split down the middle and his bright spark emerged. The light flicked, reaching down to Aurorah. His spark wanted her; to hold her in its grasp.

He scooped Aurorah up and brought her to him. A gasp left his lips when tendrils of his spark brushed her and without waiting he pushed her towards it. He felt a rush of heat blaze across his neuro-net. He didn't notice how he fell to the ground unconscious or how Ratchet was yelling at him as he stood above him with Optimus. He didn't even know he had blacked out for a moment until he was waking to the feel of water lapping at his armor.

"What happened."

* * *

><p>Kurama stirred awake, feeling the intrusion into their mind. His crimson eyes opened, landing on the small form sleeping peacefully curled up on his arm. Her small snores made him smile softly before the sound of splashing water caught his attention. His head snapped up, a warning growl rumbling in his chest. The splashing stilled and he narrowed his eyes, peering out of the opening of his den.<p>

He made up his mind and gently wrapped her in one of his tails. She would be safe in the large mass of fur. Kurama stood, shaking his fur out and stretching. He stalked softly to the entrance to his den and looking out. When he spotted the intruder, he had to hold in the snarl. It was that blasted silver alien; Jazz was his name. How did he get here?

He shook his head. It didn't matter how he got here, only that he was to leave. He was tired of these aliens poking around where they shouldn't.

He watched as Jazz looked around, confused as to where he was. With a deafening roar, Kurama darted out of the den and lunged at the distracted bot. He slammed into Jazz, picking him up a throwing him at the cave wall. Before the mech had a chance to gain his bearings, the fox's teeth clamped onto his leg and toss him with minimal strength to the other side of the cave.

Kurama slowly walked over to the groaning Jazz. This mech, who had wooed his little human with his charm and mated her, was not going to leave unscathed.

"Whoa there big red, chill yer gears, Ah'm not here to cause trouble; wherever here is anyways." Jazz said, alarmed by the larger creature making his way towards him. Two rows of sharp teeth bared themselves as red eyes pierced his being. Whoever this was, he was powerful. He could feel the sharp sting of powerful energy nip at his EM field.

"You are an intruder!" Kurama growled. Once Jazz was back on his feet, he made slow circles to keep a distance between them. Kurama kept pace with him, keeping him in his sights at all times. It pleased him to see the mech limping slightly.

"So, you must be the ninetailed fox that was in Aurorah's thoughts." Jazz said. Kurama only replied with a small growl. He would have to play this carefully as the fox didn't seem very thrilled to see him. But Jazz had to know what was wrong with Aurorah. His mate had been out for too long now and no one knew why. But he was sure this fox did.

Jazz rifled through some of Aurorah's memories, hoping to maybe find a name to place on this fox. There had to be one. He paused a played a memory of her reading a manga. She was crying happily as some kid name Naruto and a fox with striking similarities to the one now were speaking with each other. Aurorah was calling the fox Kurama, so that must have been his name.

"Yer name, its Kurama right?" he asked, keeping his voice calm. Kurama's fur bristled and the previous low growl grew louder.

"Ah'll take that as a yes and that you're not happy that Ah know. But as Ah said Ah'm not here ta cause no trouble. Jus' wanna see-"

"Aurorah; she is fine, now leave!"

Jazz's visor darkened, a frown now etched on his face. "Now hold the phone there. She's not fine, she isn't waking and our bond is muted." He said.

Kurama narrowed his eyes and flicked a tail as if what Jazz had just said was akin to talking about the weather. Unimportant. This only caused him to become angry. This slagged fox was not going to put him off, not while he was keeping something about Aurorah from him.

"Yes, I know about this bond she has with you. It's quite…irritating to say the least; all this poking and prodding into our mind. As for not being able to feel her, it is because I have placed a block on her end. It wasn't hard to figure out how to do. Aurorah needs rest to heal and you aliens fretting over her won't help, therefore I kept you out."

"Ya don't have the right ta keep me out. She is my mate."

"Now look who's getting all macho on me, cute, real cute." Kurama mocked and he watched with amusement as the mech's armor flared. Without a second thought, Kurama ate the distance between them in a single leap. Jazz was knocked to the floor, a large clawed hand pinning him down. His vents wheezed as more pressure was applied when he tried to move.

"Let's get something straight _Jazz_! The only reason you and the other two are even alive is because killing you kills Aurorah and me. You'd go poof otherwise." He made a show of making a mock explosion with his hand, a sinister smile curling his lips as he was no doubt imagining it. "Now, do us all a favor and stay on your side." Kurama growled.

Jazz wasn't deterred though and he smiled at the Kurama. "Make me!" he challenged. The fox blinked before he snarled angrily. His jaws opened wide, saliva dripping from the tips of his sharp fangs. Jazz didn't even get to speak before the deadly maw descended on him.

* * *

><p>Jazz is like Y U No love me!<p>

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;


	11. Of Bonds

Yay, new chapter, enjoy and look, we are almost at 100 reviews, YAY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Eleven: Of Bonds<span>_**

Jazz was startle awake and bolted up into a sitting position. He vents panted heavily as he took in his surroundings and the worried gazes of Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

"Jazz, are you alright." Ratchet asked worriedly, scanning the saboteur for the hundredth time since he found him on the ground, Aurorah buried in his spark chamber. Jazz looked at him and smirked wryly.

"That slaggin' fox sure has a temper." He chuckled, earning a confused look from the medic.

"I am guessing you are speaking of the red creature." Optimus spoke up as he came up beside his friend. Jazz nodded.

"How'd ya know 'bout him Boss bot." he asked. Optimus placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"He was there at the Decepticon warehouse when we showed up. He turned into Aurorah before our very optics. He also left a lot of destruction in his wake."

"Hey! Is Aurorah alright!?" a voice cut in. Everyone looked to Sideswipe who stood in the back wringing his hands. Sunstreaker stood next to him, a glare and frown firmly in place. His frown deepened when he saw Jazz's armor flare and his bristled in defense.

"What are ya doin' here?" Jazz demanded. Sunstreaker went to answer, a snide remark ready on his glossa but Sideswipe sent a wave of calm through their bond and spoke instead.

"We were worried. Aurorah's side of the bond has been muted for a while and then there was a large painful spike. We rushed mover here as soon as it went away." He said. His explanation caught Ratchet's attention and the medic turned to Sideswipe.

"What do you mean muted?" he asked gruffly.

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders. "It's been like that ever since we got back. It's like something is keeping us out and every time we try to access Aurorah's side of the bond, we get thrown back."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this!?" Ratchet demanded, now turning to the saboteur. Jazz grunted but otherwise didn't respond.

Sideswipe looked to his twin but Sunstreaker only shrugged. He couldn't care less. It was the human's fault he was stuck with her anyways. His lack of caring earned him a punch in the shoulder to which he returned with a deep growl.

"Watch the paint slagger!"

"You should be a little more worried glitch!"

Ratchet huffed angrily as he watched the bickering twins. Poor Aurorah, she was going to have a handful with these two. He stood up from his kneeled position beside Jazz and headed over to where he had placed the young woman. Her vital stats were stable but still no sign of waking. It greatly worried him.

"Jazz, did you happen to ask this, _fox_, if Aurorah was going to wake up."

Jazz's visor darkened and he growled irritably. "Said somethin' 'bout she was fine, that she was restin' and that we should all jus' leave her 'lone."

"It kinda makes sense. She must be totally out of it if she really was that giant fox. I mean, I think I'd wanna take a long nap after something like that." Sideswipe piped in, ignoring his brother's dark glower. Even if Sunstreaker didn't want to admit it, Sideswipe could feel he was a little worried. Aurorah had essentially saved their lives and that had garnered some respect from the golden frontliner even though he blamed her for the force bond.

Jazz looked at the twins before he turned to his mate. She looked so peaceful, her breathing mellow and even as she slept. Maybe Kurama was right. Maybe she was only resting. But it was becoming an awfully long rest to him and Ratchet seemed to agree.

For now, he had to put his faith in Kurama that she would be well.

* * *

><p>Optimus pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge and sighed. Before him, sitting on the little couch on his desk was William Lennox. For days now, he had been putting off meeting with the man till he knew more about Aurorah's condition but with her continued lack of wakefulness; Will had finally put his foot down and demanded to see him.<p>

Will had become suspicious about Jazz's attention towards Aurorah after the incident at the mall and it only garnered his attention even more as the silver mech stayed vigilant by her bedside, refusing to budge.

Now he looked up at Optimus with an expression of shock, brown eyes telling the Prime that the human couldn't quite understand what he was told.

"So…you're telling me that Jazz and Aurorah are like a…couple. They didn't…you know?'" Will made a motion with his hands, trying to convey with them what he couldn't say with words. Optimus nodded and Will's lock of shock morphed to confusion.

"I can't believe that's even possible. All the xeno kids would flip to know that their kinky alien sex dreams could come true." Will said. "I guess we're more alike than I thought."

"Yes, the only really differences between our species is our makeup and size. If given the chance, I am sure some of the others would find female companionship to be very welcome."

"What about females from Cybertron."

Optimus closed his optics and gave a long sigh. "Unfortunately the war has taken the majority of the femmes. We have maybe less than 20 left and they are scattered across space with the rest of our comrades."

"Wow, no wonder there are only three girls in your group. I can't imagine the world with no woman. It would be a very quiet planet without them."

Will placed a hand to chin and rubbed it. "So Jazz and Aurorah did the crazy but that doesn't explain how she felt his pain. She literally fell to the ground screaming when Jazz was shot."

"Yes, that would be the result of their bond."

Will looked up at the big bot. "What bond?"

"Unlike your people, were you can marry and then divorce, our people mate for life. Our Sparks, the part of us that is like your human hearts can be shared and tied to another creating a bond were we are able to share our thoughts and feelings with our partner. It also transmits physical feelings as well. When Jazz had been shot, Aurorah felt his pain as if it was her own. They can also create blocks so that the other cannot feel. It's not usually done as it creates a rift that is painful to each other. The last thing, which is the most important, is when one dies, the other follows. There has only been the rare case or two that one has survived the loss of their bond."

A look of thoughtfulness came over Will face. "Not to butt into your personal life or anything but do you have one of these bonds. It's almost like you're speaking from experience. " he asked. He hoped he hadn't offended the Autobot leader with his question. His worries were swept away when a small smile appeared on Optimus's faceplates.

"Yes, I do have one, but it is something I try not to think about it. Like I said, a rift is painful, especially when it has been over a hundred Vorns since we had been separated."

"Vorns?"

"It is the equivalent of eighty-three human years."

Wills eyes widened comically. He didn't think he could handle being separated from Sarah that long. Optimus was becoming such a stronger person in his eyes. If what he said was true then he was living in state of constant pain.

"I'm so sorry Optimus. How do you deal with something like that?"

"Thank you for concern Captain Lennox-"

"Will!"

Optimus chuckled. "-Will, but time has a way of helping things. The pain is no less than it was in the beginning but I have learned to cope with it and so it has become easier to live with it."

Will nodded solemnly. "So, is that what Jazz is feeling now."

Optimus shook his head. "No, not quite, right now it should be more of a dull ache."

"I get it. Humans get what we call heart aches. It's were we feel like our chest hurts and usually happens when you miss someone you love or you are longing for someone."

"Yes, that's very similar. Jazz should be fine though once Aurorah wakes."

"That's good. Now the only problem we have is that all the soldiers we brought with us saw the fox. This is eventually going to reach Galloway's ears. What will we do then?" Will asked. If this news did reach Galloway…he shuttered at the thought. Everything was going to have to be revealed. They would demand to take Aurorah away for testing and he knew that Jazz would not stand for that happening. Then the fact that one of the Autobots did it with a human would get out and shit, what were they going to do?

"If and when this reaches Mr. Galloway then we will deal with it then. For now, let us simply wait for Aurorah to wake. Maybe she can shed some light on what happened at the warehouse."

"Right, that sounds like a plan. Waiting is always good. I'll just go fiddle my thumbs and hope shit doesn't rain on us." Will said with a frown and stood from the couch. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle and held a hand out for him so he could get down.

They were definitely in a precarious position.

* * *

><p>Oh noes, Galloway will be in the story, Sad face.<strong><br>**

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;


	12. Feelings of Worry

I feel kinda iffy about this chapter but I'll let you decide whether its good or not.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Twelve: Feelings of Worry<span>_**

Kurama's jaw opened in a large yawn, his teeth glittering under the light from crystals. His red eyes focused on the feminine form sitting at the cave entrance. She brushed her fingers through her tangled hair before giving up with a huff. He smiled and stretched out on his side. He scooted closer to her till his snout was next to her. She looked up and him and smiled. Her hand reached out to stroke his muzzle. The act always made him notice their size difference. She barely reached the top of his muzzle.

"When can I wake up Kurama?"

"When I deem that your body has healed sufficiently. The overflow of chakra that allowed for me to be released took its toll on you."

Aurorah nodded in understanding. They both perked up when they heard voices. There were three of them, one she knew was Jazz and the others she was pretty sure was the twins. From the sounds of it they were arguing. About what she couldn't really make out but she heard Kurama growl and she turned to him.

"What are they arguing about?" she asked. The fox huffed irritably.

"About you of course. It's not the first time. Jazz it being an overreacting idiot and refuses to let the twins near you."

"What, that's not fair. It's not like they asked to be in this position. I'm surprised they are even worried. After Sideswipe brought me here I didn't exactly spend time with him and Sunstreaker, well I'm going to hazard and guess and say he's not very fond of me."

"I don't think he's fond of anyone. Anyways they have to be worried, your condition affects them as well and Jazz's stubbornness is only making it worse."

"How so?"

"Well, from what I gathered from Ratchet, your bond with them is fragile. It's best for them to stay close to you so it doesn't break which can be deadly for all of you. But Jazz isn't seeing the ramifications of this, all he sees it that are intruders. He is blind."

Aurorah looked down at her hands and fidgeted. She couldn't help but think this was her fault. She should have put up a better fight. Maybe if she hadn't been so weak she could have stopped that bond from forming with Sunstreaker and they wouldn't be in this position.

"I have to do something." She said, looking up to Kurama.

He shook his head at her. "No, like I said your body isn't ready."

"It's doesn't matter if it's ready or not. I can't let Sideswipe and Sunstreaker suffer because Jazz is being a douche. Now let me wake up." She demanded of him. Kurama stood up and glared down at the human, a snarl curling his lip. Why was everyone so stubborn? Did she not see that he was trying to help her? She looked up at him, defiance clear in her blue eyes and he sighed.

"Fine you idiot girl but do not blame me if something goes wrong." He growled in warning. She fisted her hands and grinned.

"Chill out Kurama, I got this!"

* * *

><p>"Fer the last time, Ah said no! Ah don' want ya anywhere near her." Jazz growled, armor bristling.<p>

"And for the last time we said we are going to stay." Sideswipe said firmly. The twins stood before Jazz, their stance just as defensive. They had no plans of backing down this time. They had been giving in to the saboteur for a while now and it was only making it worse for them. The needed to be closer to Aurorah now as the bond was straining; they needed for her to wake up so they could merge their sparks and ease the pain.

"What part of leave don' ya get?"

"The leave part."

Jazz's snarl was threatening and Sunstreaker answered with one of his own. This was getting ridicules. He had never known Jazz to be so hardhelmed. Did he not see the problem before him; that his little mate was in trouble if they didn't stay. He could already feel the pull and slag if he didn't like it. But what was done was done.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" a voice roared.

All three mechs froze as they felt the heat of a powerful force descend on them. They turned to the table were Aurorah was resting to find her wide wake, a blazing red aura encasing her body. The aura strangely resembled the fox from the warehouse. They took in the slight changes in her appearance. Her blue eyes had bleed into a fiery crimson and were surrounded by what looked like heavy eyeliner. Her teeth had sharped to points as she growled at them, her lips now black and her hands now sported sharp claws that looked as if they would be deadly to any human. She reminded them of a feral animal.

"Aurorah…" Jazz whispered, not even daring to move closer. Their bond was still closed but he didn't need it to see she was mad.

"No, you have been quite troublesome Jazz. I will be going with the twins so that we may strengthen this small bond. I do not care that you don't like it, it must be done." She exclaimed, her voice caring a harshness to it that had Jazz nodding meekly to her demands.

The doors to the med-bay burst opened and Ratchet and Optimus came marching in. They took a look at than scene before them before Ratchet walked over to Aurorah. She didn't even flinch as he scanned her, the readings off the cart. The medic turned to the Prime.

"Aurorah, please calm yourself, your vitals are too high." Ratchet said. Aurorah froze and her body shivered as if it finally realized the stress it was putting on it. A heavy sigh left her lips as her body fell limp. The bots watch at the aura surrounding her sizzled away and the feral features disappeared. Her hands went to her head and she felt Kurama trying to soothe her nerves.

'_You let yourself get too riled up. You're going to have to learn to rain in your emotions. _'

"A lot easier said than done." She whispered. She felt a brush of softness by her leg and looked down to see Deidara, her green-gold eyes filled with worry. A smile wormed itself onto her face and she let her hand glide through her fur. She took a few moments to herself before turning to the bots watching her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, waiting for one of them to yell at her. None came though as Optimus spoke up in a kind voice.

"It is quite alright. We would like to know what happened though."

"Oh, well, I heard Jazz and the twins arguing and wanted to stop it, but I guess I woke up really angry, I don't know why."

'_Kurama, do you know why?_' she asked.

'_It could be that your body was still in a state of attack._' He said.

"Optimus, I would like to request some time with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." She asked. She saw Jazz flinch and his armor flare but otherwise he said nothing. She felt bad about doing this to him as she knew he was upset but it had to be done. There was a push at the block to her bond with him and without hesitation she removed the block Kurama had made and let Jazz in.

It was like a flood had been released. She felt Kurama retreat with a hiss as Jazz moved in. It was like she was surrounded with his warmth. His worry for her was heavy and she tried to soothe him with pulses if love. She still wasn't very good at the whole bond thing but she tried.

In the back she could feel Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She was tempted to beckon them over but knew Jazz would not appreciate it. She would deal with them in a little while.

~:_Worried, so very worried._:~ Jazz sent.

~:_I know, fine now. Kurama kept me safe._:~ she reassured. Her mind was so swamped with his emotion that she almost couldn't handle it. Besides his worry, he desire to keep her to himself was great. He didn't want to share her with the twins.

'_Have to merge with twins, could die otherwise._'

There was a defeated feel to his spark as he gave in. She felt even worse about everything as he pulled away. She reached out to him wanting to rid him of the doubt he was feeling.

'_Jazz always first. Jazz mine._' She desperately sent. Jazz returned the sentiment before lightly closing the bond. He was going to give her time with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She knew afterwards she would have to make it up to him though.

She was brought out of her mind when she heard Optimus speak up.

"I will relieve Sunstreaker and Sideswipe of duty for the rest of the day. You two make sure you are back on patrol tomorrow morning." He said. Both the twins nodded and went over to Aurorah. She watched sadly as Jazz left the room. Nobody called him out as they could all feel his tightly coiled EM field. He wanted to be left alone.

"Jazz will be alright Aurorah." Optimus reassured, placing a finger on her shoulder. She sighed, her hand reaching up to pat the warm finger.

"I know he will."

* * *

><p>Sad Jazz is Sad.<p>

I don't think I very good at writing bonds.

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;


End file.
